


¿Mi qué?

by themechanicalmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derogatory Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicalmoon/pseuds/themechanicalmoon
Summary: Kageyama no estaba seguro de cómo terminó en esa situación. Ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal con su nuevo equipo. ¿Por qué Oikawa pensó que era una buena idea fingir que era su novio?Traducción de "My What Now?" de sandersonsister





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My What Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456487) by [sandersonsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister). 



> Hola a todos, esto es algo un poco diferente de lo que suelo escribir. ¡Déjame saber lo que piensas!
> 
> NdT: Espero que les guste como me gusto a mi, traigo esta traducción de esta divertida y linda historia.
> 
> feliz lectura~

  
Tobio no estaba seguro de cómo terminó en esta situación.

Había pensado que las cosas serían diferentes cuando fuera a la universidad. Había madurado mucho en la preparatoria, había aprendido a formar parte de un equipo. Demonios, ¡habían estado en los Nacionales varias veces! Había pensado que ahora, incluso sin su equipo a su lado, seguiría siendo Kageyama Tobio, el armador de Karasuno. No Kageyama Tobio, Rey de la Cancha.

Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima y Yachi no estaban aquí con él. Tsukishima había ido a una escuela en Tokio con su novio "él no es mi novio", Kuroo. Hinata se había quedado cerca de casa, jugando para una escuela local. Yamaguchi no estaba realmente en Tokio, pero estaba cerca, solo a un corto trayecto en tren. Yachi estaba asistiendo a la escuela con él, ya que los dos habían comenzado a salir en su tercer año. En ese momento, Hinata era la única otra persona que seguía jugando, pero estaba seguro de que Tsukishima no podría aguantar mucho tiempo. Especialmente por el hecho de que el equipo de su escuela estaba formado por Kuroo, Bokuto y Oikawa. Estaría jugando eventualmente. Pero eso no era importante. No, lo importante era que sus amigos, sí, amigos, se habían separado y Tobio se encontraba solo en una nueva escuela con un nuevo equipo.

Había conocido a mucha, mucha gente a lo largo de los años gracias al voleibol. De su propia escuela, de escuelas opuestas, de los campos de entrenamiento nacionales. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que de todas las universidades posibles, había elegido una escuela en la que estaba atrapado con un grupo de personas que sólo lo veían como el fracaso que tenía su secundaria? La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se dignaron a hablar con él. No es que eso les impidiera hablar _de_ él. Se estaba cansando de defenderse de ellos. Nada de lo que había dicho había ayudado, de todos modos. Y las constantes excavaciones en su inexistente vida social tampoco le ayudaban a hacer amigos.

—Todos sabemos que Kageyama se va a casar con una pelota de voleibol —murmuró Mori, uno de los armadores de segundo año, mientras pasaba a su lado—. Nadie más lo aguantaría.

—No me importaría ponerlo a prueba —comentó su amigo Goto, que ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la voz—, al menos por una noche. Parece que sería agradable y...

Kageyama se alejó rápidamente. Ya había escuchado algunos comentarios sugerentes del tercer año y esos comentarios eran suficientes para que realmente no necesitara, o quisiera, escuchar más. Tobio miró al capitán, Ishii, esperando que el chico mayor le pusiera fin. No había forma de que Daichi, Ennoshita, o Yamaguchi hubiesen tolerado algo así del equipo. Demonios, incluso _Oikawa_ habría puesto fin a esto en la secundaria y ni siquiera le agradaba Kageyama. Pero Ishii evitó su mirada y le dio la espalda a Goto, llevando a su libero a la conversación.

Bueno, no iba a conseguir ayuda allí.

Pensó que después de unas semanas los comentarios habrían cesado. En vez de eso, en realidad parecían estar empeorando. Goto y Mori lo habían acorralado en el salón del club una semana antes y Goto tenía algunas... cosas que decir sobre la forma física de Tobio.

Había tenido demasiadas náuseas como para cenar esa noche.

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices —Una voz tranquila y estoica interrumpió a Goto en la mitad de la oración cuando comenzó a describir las diversas maneras en que una _cierta persona_ podía "complacerlo"—. El novio de Kageyama no es la persona más amable. No estaría muy contento si supiera cómo avanza esta conversación.

_¡¿El qué de Kageyama?!_

Tobio se giró hacia la voz familiar, sus ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. Kunimi, la única persona que realmente conocía en el equipo, aunque no habían hablado desde que comenzó el año escolar, estaba mirando a Goto con una dura mirada.

—¿Su novio? —balbuceó Mori. Sus ojos parpadeaban hacia Tobio y luego hacia Kunimi antes de que la incredulidad apareciese en su cara—. Claro. No hay forma de que ese chico tenga un... 

—No se sabe con certeza —continuó Kunimi, cortando al mayor sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento de que el otro chico había estado hablando. Mori protestó en voz alta pero Kunimi solo miró fijamente a Goto, sin pestañear.

_¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!_

—Ninguno de ellos es muy abierto al respecto, pero llevan juntos algún tiempo —¿Acaso Kunimi había perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué creía que iba a conseguir además de hacer que Tobio se viera aún más patético?—. Pero creo que le interesaría saber las cosas que has estado diciendo. Aunque Kageyama no se lo diga, yo si lo haré.

Hubo un completo silencio ante la amenaza velada, según las palabras de Kunimi. La amenaza del novio inexistente de Tobio. Todo el equipo estaba mirando a Goto o a Kunimi. Bueno, la mayoría del equipo. Ishii no estaba mirando a ninguno de los dos. No, sus ojos estaban enfocados en Tobio. Tobio tragó con fuerza y se alejó de su capitán. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kunimi? ¡Debería haberlo dejado en paz! Ahora, ¿qué haría el chico mayor cuando se diera cuenta de que nada de lo que dijo Kunimi era verdad?

¿Se pondría aún peor?

—Y si es un secreto, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Goto soltó, sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados y sus grandes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras intentaba intimidar al chico más joven—. Nunca los he visto hablar entre ustedes. Ahora se supone que debo creer que te contó sobre...

—Él no me lo dijo —aceptó Kunimi, ganándose un gruñido cuando cortó a Goto. Con un aspecto tan tranquilo como siempre, Kunimi continuó con su historia tan creativa—. Los dos trataron de mantenerlo en secreto, pero es difícil ocultar cosas a tu equipo.

... ¿Eh?

—Creí que ustedes dos fueron a escuelas diferentes —comentó Ishii, hablando por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó. Las manos de Tobio se apretaron en puños a sus costados mientras hablaba. Si Ishii hubiera hablado antes, ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!

—No estoy hablando de Kageyama —contestó Kunimi, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como si el pensamiento fuese completamente increíble. En realidad, lo fue. Después de su... historia, era una locura pensar que Tobio confiaría un secreto como ese a Kunimi—. En realidad, creo que todos ustedes también conocerían a su novio. En realidad es nuestro senpai de la secundaria. Habrás jugado contra él en algunas ocasiones.

El frío temor comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Tobio. Sabía que no le caía bien a Kunimi, pero el otro chico no le haría esto. Seguramente no lo odiaba tanto. No había manera posible de que lo hiciera.

—¿Y quién es ese? —gruñó Goto  mientras daba un paso amenazador hacia el compañero de Tobio de primer año.

Pero Kunimi no se movió. En vez de eso, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de Goto con una sonrisa en su normalmente estoica cara

—Oikawa Tooru.

Él lo odiaba. Realmente, realmente lo hizo.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Tobio ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Primero.-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, el nombre fic fue cambiado por que este es el correcto, fue un error mio.  
> Por favor ténganme paciencia, soy nueva en esto.  
> Segundo.- Gracias a quienes me corrigieron, se los agradezco mucho.
> 
> Feliz lectura~~

  
Esa noche, Tobio seguía en estado de shock mientras se sentaba en la cama de su habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido exactamente después del anuncio de Kunimi. Recordó los sonidos de sorpresa que penetraban en el aire. Recordó las voces de protesta y los murmullos de "¿Ese Oikawa?" y "¡¿Con él?!" Kunimi se encogió de hombros cuando les dijo que no le correspondía a él convencerlos, que sólo les informaba de la situación y que podían seguir haciendo lo que habían estado haciendo y tratar con Oikawa más tarde. Tobio recordó las miradas de horror de muchos de los miembros del equipo cuando sugirió eso.

Y entonces Tobio recordó que estaba en su habitación.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Kunimi. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Intentaba empeorar aún más las cosas para Tobio? Sabía que Kunimi nunca le había perdonado por lo de la secundaria. Tobio y Kindaichi habían llegado a una especie de tregua entre ellos a través de los años, pero Kunimi nunca se había molestado. Ni siquiera había reconocido a Tobio durante sus partidos. ¿Era esta su forma de vengarse finalmente?

Un mensaje entrante rompió los pensamientos confusos de Tobio. Miró fijamente el teléfono que estaba colocado a su lado. Estaba seguro de que lo que fuera podía esperar. Las únicas personas que se molestaron en enviarle mensajes eran Hinata, Yamaguchi, y Yachi. Sabía de Tsukishima cada dos semanas, pero normalmente era en una charla en grupo. No había hecho ningún otro amigo desde que se graduó y sus senpais no le enviaban mensajes. Por lo general, se ponían en contacto con Hinata y Hinata transmitía el mensaje que fuera. Quienquiera que sea podía esperar.

¿Qué hará Oikawa cuando se entere? ¿Tomaría un tren de dos horas para llegar aquí y negárselo a su equipo? ¿Era ese el plan de Kunimi? ¿Para avergonzarlo aún más?

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y Tobio exclamó enfadado. Rápidamente lo tomó de la cama y abrió los mensajes. 

> **Tsukishima:**  
>  Recibido 19:24: Así que, felicitaciones.  
>  Recibido 19:36: En serio Rey, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que las cosas estaban tan mal? 

¿Qué demonios?

> Enviado 19:38: _d q hbls?_  
>  Recibido 19:39: Es por eso que no te envío mensajes. Siento que estoy tratando de descifrar un código.  
>  Enviado 19:41:  qué  
>  Recibido 19:45: No sé por qué lo intento. Oikawa tenía una historia muy interesante que contarnos en la práctica de hoy.  
>  Enviado 19:47:  tu juegas  
>  Recibido 19:49: No es el punto, Rey.  
>  Recibido 19:51: Oikawa nos contó que escuchó que has estado lidiando con algunas cosas según "¡Dormilón-chan!” Supongo que se refiere a Kunimi.  
>  Recibido 19:52: También nos dijo su "brillante" plan.  
>  Recibido 19:52: Así que te felicito.  
>  Recibido 19:53: Sé lo obsesionado que siempre has estado del "Gran Rey".  
>  Recibido 19:54: Estoy seguro de que los dos serán muy felices juntos.  
>  Enviado 19:57:  ... qué  
>  Enviado 19:58:  no estoy obsesionado  
>  Enviado 19:58:  plan?  
>  Enviado 19:59:  lo sabe?  
>  Recibido 20:00: Realmente eres un idiota, Rey.

 

Tobio saltó cuando su teléfono empezó a zumbar en su mano.

—¿Hola? —respondió vacilante.

—¡Tobio-chan! Tsukki...

—¡No me llames así!  
  
—... me dijo que te llamara. Aparentemente mi querido Kohai ¡necesita mi ayuda!

—Oikawa-san —saludó Tobio horrorizado. En primer lugar, por el hecho de que el chico con el que aparentemente estaba "saliendo" lo había llamado y lo había hecho por petición de sus "amigos". Segundo, porque estaba realmente feliz de escuchar la voz de Oikawa. No había visto ni oído de Oikawa en años, ¿por qué estaría contento de saber de él ahora? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Y Oikawa acaba de llamar a Tsukishima "Tsukki"? Se rió al imaginar la expresión que tendría el rubio en la cara.

—¡Sí, Tobio-chan! ¡No necesitas sonar tan horrorizado! Te estoy ayudando, ¿sabes?

Espera... ¿"Ayudándome"?

Un suspiro de irritación llegó a través del receptor y Tobio frunció el ceño. Bueno, _eso_ era ciertamente algo que no se había perdido.

—¡Sigue así, Tobio-chan! —¿Cómo fue que una breve conversación con Oikawa podría dejar a Tobio querer meter la mano en el teléfono y estrangularlo?—. En serio —dijo Oikawa, la falsa y agradable voz repentinamente cayendo y dejando al serio Oikawa en su lugar—. Kunimi me contó las cosas que han estado pasando en tu escuela...

¿Por qué haría eso? Tobio no sabía que Kunimi estaba al tanto de los comentarios. Y las miradas. Y de... todo lo demás.

—... y después de hablar con Tsukki...

—En serio, Oikawa-san, llámame así de nuevo y yo...

—... y al enterarme de que ni siquiera le habías dicho a tus amigos a qué te enfrentabas, decidí ayudar a mi querido Kohai _._

—Oikawa-san, ¿qué estás...?

Tobio se detuvo cuando escuchó una especie de alboroto y gritos desde el otro lado del teléfono. Se lo quitó de la oreja, molesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Y qué intentaba decirle Oikawa?

—Rey, realmente eres un tarado —la voz franca de Tsukishima vino del receptor. Ah. Aparentemente, Tsukishima se había dado cuenta de que Tobio no tenía ni idea de lo que Oikawa estaba diciendo. Siempre tuvo problemas para entender al otro armador. Era como si hubiera empezado en el punto A y luego terminado en Z sin ninguna de las letras en el medio—. Mira, Oikawa decidió que la mejor manera de hacer que esos tipos te dejaran en paz era hacerles creer que tenías novio. Y como el Gran Rey es perfecto en todos los sentidos...

—Tetsu-chan, ¿por qué tu novio suena tan sarcástico?

—... él decidió que haría el papel. Le pidió a Kunimi que les dijera que ustedes dos estaban saliendo. Creo que es una idea estúpida pero él insistió.

—¡Tetsu-chan! ¡Haz que se detenga!

—Así que se supone que tengo que fingir que Oikawa y yo estamos saliendo —murmuró Tobio, y las piezas lentamente se fueron colocando en su sitio. Bueno, algunas de ellas. La verdad es que se encontraba con más preguntas cuanto más lo pensaba—. ¿Cómo va a funcionar eso? Oikawa-san me odia.

Hubo un profundo suspiro y luego el sonido de una puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi teléfono! ¿A dónde vas...? —La puerta se cerró de golpe y Tobio creyó escuchar a Tsukishima murmurar algo acerca de idiotas llamativos

—Él no te odia. Te tenía miedo, todavía hasta cierto punto. Pero no eres la única persona que ha crecido, Rey. Creo que este es su extraño intento de compensar las cosas que hizo cuando ustedes dos estaban en la secundaria.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Concuerdo —respondió Tsukishima y ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento mientras se hundía. Entonces se estremecieron. Tobio odiaba cuando estaba de acuerdo con Tsukishima. Puede que hayan cultivado algún tipo de amistad a lo largo de los años, pero aun así se sintió incómodo cuando acordaban algo fuera del voleibol—. Pero está tratando de ayudar —continuó Tsukishima—. Síguele la corriente hasta que esos idiotas se retiren y luego ustedes dos puedan volver a ignorarse el uno al otro. De todos modos, dudo que tengas que hablar con él a menudo.

Tobio frunció el ceño ante su pared. Fingir que sale con Oikawa. Fingir que rompe con Oikawa.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuró Tobio una vez más, pero esta vez aceptando la situación. De todos modos, ya había empezado. No hay forma de detenerlo ahora.

—Lo sé —contestó Tsukishima y el ceño fruncido de Tobio creció cuando escuchó la obvia risa en la voz del rubio—. Ahora, supongo que debería devolverle el teléfono a Oikawa. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de repasar los detalles contigo.

—O podrías decirme por qué no protestaste cuando Oikawa te llamó novio de Kuroo-san —gruñó Tobio al escuchar el familiar tono salado en la voz del otro.

—Vete a la mierda, Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me emociona saber que más de uno, que habla español también ha leído esta historia, es hermosa.  
> Cualquier error por favor díganmelo.  
> Agradezco mucho que lean esta traducción. ¡¡Gracias!!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

La práctica del día siguiente fue... interesante. Por primera vez desde que comenzó la escuela, Tobio no tuvo que lidiar con los constantes comentarios insinuantes que normalmente se dirigían a él. Pero aún había muchos comentarios  _sobre_  él. Cada persona en el equipo parecía tener algo que decir sobre la pequeña "revelación" de Kunimi el día anterior.

—No puede ser verdad. Quiero decir, es Oikawa...

—¿... de verdad crees...?

—Tal vez podamos conseguir un juego de práctica con ellos. Nunca antes se habían molestado con nosotros...

—¿... no mencionó Kunimi que estuvieron en la secundaria...?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees...?

—... algo sobre un sobrenombre. Gran Rey o...

—... Karasuno los venció durante...

—¿Kageyama? —Sostuvo la pelota de voleibol en su mano con más fuerza ante el tono inquisitivo. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba directamente en toda la práctica. Habían estado practicando remates y Tobio había estado colocando para una parte del equipo. La mayoría de ellos habían dado en el blanco y luego se alejaron o le hicieron un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Nadie había comentado la necesidad de cambiar el lanzamiento que les había enviado. No estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no.

Por supuesto, la única excepción a esta nueva regla no explícita había sido Goto.

—Sabía que serías muy bueno manejando bolas. Entiendo por qué le interesas a Oikawa —murmuró el chico mientras clavaba el último lanzamiento—. Él tiene que estar sacando algo de ello.

Tobio se había estremecido y sintió como se encogía levemente dentro de sí. Por supuesto, Goto sería la única persona que no lo dejaría en paz.

Ni siquiera era como si el chico mayor estuviera equivocado. Nadie creería que Oikawa saldría con él de buena gana. Si alguien los viera uno al lado del otro, sabría que algo está pasando. Probablemente asumirían que Tobio estaba pagándole al chico mayor o que se estaba muriendo y que Oikawa acepto salir porque sentía lástima por él.

No es que fuera una suposición muy errónea.

—¡Kageyama! —escuchó una vez más. Parpadeó en un intento de aclarar su mente y se giró ligeramente para ver un familiar par de ojos fijos en él—. ¿Te importa si hablamos después del entrenamiento?

Tobio simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y volvió a trabajar con los rematadores mayores. No estaba seguro de lo que Kunimi quería, pero tenía un par de palabras que quería decirle a su compañero de primer año. Principalmente queriendo averiguar cómo había empezado todo esto en primer lugar y qué demonios había estado pensando Kunimi cuando accedió a ello.

¿No se suponía que Kunimi era inteligente?

O quizás Kindaichi era solo un idiota y al estar cerca de él Kunimi tenía la apariencia de ser inteligente.

Los entrenamientos terminaron lo bastante rápido y Tobio se cambió rápidamente la ropa de entrenamiento. Encontró a Kunimi esperándole fuera, el otro chico ya había terminado de cambiarse. Tobio solía ser uno de los últimos en salir del gimnasio. Kunimi asintió con la cabeza cuando Tobio se acercó a él y los dos chicos juntos se alejaron del gimnasio, sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no había nadie del equipo. Fue Kunimi quien dejó de caminar y se giró hacia Tobio.

—Entonces, ¿estás enfadado o sólo confundido?

—Ambos —respondió Tobio, sus manos apretándose en puños a los costados. No era completamente cierto. Su charla con Tsukishima había aliviado al menos un poco la confusión de la noche anterior. Todavía estaba molesto de que todo esto hubiera comenzado en primer lugar. El problema era que no sabía si debía culpar a Oikawa o al chico frente a él. 

Kunimi asintió como si eso fuese lo que esperaba. 

—No me agradas —dijo el otro chico, y Tobio sintió que sus hombros se tensaban ante las palabras contundentes. Sabía que era verdad, pero desearía que Kunimi no lo hubiese dicho así—. Pero alguna vez fuimos amigos.

_¿Lo fuimos?_

—Bueno, yo nos consideraba amigos —respondió Kunimi a la pregunta no formulada, sus labios se retorcieron un poco mientras miraba a los entrecerrados ojos de Tobio—. Y no me desagradas lo suficiente como para no hacer nada cuando estás siendo acosado de esa manera. Especialmente cuando no hay ninguna razón para ello.

Tobio no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo respondes a algo así?  _¿Entonces no le agrado, pero no le agradan más los chicos del equipo? ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir?_ _  
_

—Uh... ¿gracias?

Kunimi resopló y sus labios temblaron un poco antes de levantar una mano para cubrir su boca. Eso no impidió que la diversión brillara en sus ojos.

—Tan despistado con las emociones como siempre —suspiró profundamente—. No me gustaba cómo iban las cosas en el club, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Me puse en contacto con Oikawa para obtener su opinión, ¡ni siquiera usé tu nombre! Ese tipo siempre ve más de lo que quieres que vea —murmuró la última parte con el ceño fruncido mientras avanzaba por encima del hombro de Tobio. Tobio siguió brevemente su mirada, pero lo único que vio fueron árboles. Se volvió hacia el otro de primer año y se preguntó qué era lo que Oikawa había descubierto sobre Kunimi que tenía al otro chico con ese aspecto.

La única vez que vio esa mirada en la cara de Kunimi fue cuando...

... no quería pensar en eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo supo...?

 —Él sabía que estábamos jugando en el mismo equipo —respondió Kunimi, moviéndose para mirar a Tobio una vez más. Aparentemente, todavía no le importaban mucho las capacidades mentales de Tobio si la manera en que lo miraba era un indicio de ello. Era esa mirada que solía darle cuando estudiaban matemáticas juntos en la secundaria—. Le hablaba de un chico de primer año que se ocupaba de algunas cosas del equipo y de lo que decían los mayores. Él se encargó desde allí —se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse en absoluto cuando Tobio sintió que se estaba sofocando. ¿Oikawa se había dado cuenta de que Kunimi estaba hablando de él por eso? ¿El otro chico acaba de asumir que Tobio tendría problemas en la universidad?—. Mira, Oikawa-san mencionó algo sobre un juego de práctica...

—Nunca hemos tenido un juego de práctica con...

—Es Oikawa-san —le cortó Kunimi mientras giraba los ojos hacia el cielo—. ¿Realmente crees que no pudo conseguir que su entrenador programara un partido de entrenamiento con nosotros si realmente quería uno? ¿Especialmente sabiendo que estás aquí? Haría cualquier cosa para intentar cobrártelas por esa última derrota —Kunimi se movió incómodamente ante el recordatorio de ese último juego. Tobio cerró sus propios ojos en acuerdo. Sí, estaba seguro de que Oikawa estaba esperando su oportunidad de jugar contra él una vez más. Por supuesto, no creía que los mayores le permitirían jugar en un juego en un futuro cercano. Puede que ni siquiera pisara la cancha para cuando Oikawa se haya graduado—. Solo tienes que seguirles el juego cuando lleguen —continuó Kunimi después de aclararse su garganta. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez más tenía la atención de Tobio—. Con suerte los chicos te dejarán en paz después de eso.

Tobio frunció el ceño ante las palabras. 

—Esto es estúpido.

Los labios de Kunimi volvieron a temblar antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta y empezara a caminar por el sendero.

—Oh, no puede ser tan malo. Recuerdo cuánto ansiabas su atención en la secundaria. Ahora la tienes —envió una sonrisa por encima del hombro al furioso Tobio—. Tal vez hasta te enseñe a hacer su servicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia una fuerte gripe, y sentía que no estaba haciendo una buen trabajo así que me tome mi tiempo para corregir bien.  
> Espero que disfrutaran la lectura, me pueden dejar su opinión :D  
> Nos leemos luego~


	4. Chapter 4

 

Después de que el impacto inicial del anuncio de Kunimi desapareció, no se notó ningún cambio. Fue a la práctica, trató de ignorar los comentarios de unos pocos selectos y la flagrante indiferencia del resto de sus compañeros de equipo hacia los comentarios. El entrenador había estado probando diferentes rotaciones durante los últimos días y Tobio tuvo que preguntarse si la razón era por el partido de práctica que Kunimi había mencionado. Su entrenador no había dicho nada sobre el partido, pero Tobio creía que era mejor pensar que Oikawa no había sido capaz de conseguir un partido, si realmente quería uno.

Tal vez aún no se había fijado una fecha.

O tal vez el entrenador no quería que lo supieran hasta que se decidiera por los titulares.

De cualquier manera, Tobio no tenía intención de estar en el banquillo. Puede que sea un primer año con muchos otros armadores mayores que él, pero sabía que era uno de los mejores allí. Dependía del entrenador. Pero si Oikawa realmente venía, Tobio tenía que jugar. Podía imaginarse la cara engreída de Oikawa si aparecía y Tobio estaba regulado en la banca.

Eso no podría pasar.

Había seguido la carrera de Oikawa después de graduarse. El niño había comenzado su primer año de universidad. De hecho, había ocupado el lugar de un jugador de alto nivel. Su equipo siempre había sido bueno, pero con Oikawa de su lado, rápidamente pasaron al siguiente nivel. Y ahora, en su tercer año, Oikawa era el capitán del equipo, a pesar de que todavía quedaban cuatro años de juego.

Confiaron en él lo suficiente como para convertirlo en capitán.                                             

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Tobio practicaba más de lo que lo había hecho en años. Había cambiado mucho desde su época como "Rey de la Cancha" y había aprendido a relacionarse con mucha gente y estilos diferentes. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un instinto lanzar ese súper rápido a una persona que ya no estaba a su lado. Tenía que tenerlo bajo control o no habría forma de que fuera titular.

Sorprendentemente, parecía que una de las personas con las que mejor trabajaba era Kunimi. O tal vez no fue tan sorprendente. Él no lo sabía. Sentía que le sorprendía, pero había jugado con Kunimi en la secundaria. Y había visto la forma en que Oikawa sacaba a relucir el potencial de los otros chicos en su primer año de instituto, incluso si no habían estado en el mismo equipo, se había dado cuenta de la diferencia. Notó la forma en que Oikawa fue capaz de hacer que Kunimi realmente trabajara por una victoria. La forma en que Kunimi lo había intentado. Había jugado contra él a menudo su segundo y tercer año, y había visto al chico transformarse una vez más. Nunca jugó tan bien como cuando Oikawa estaba en el equipo, pero era mejor que cuando jugaba con Tobio en la secundaria. Tal vez fue porque el estilo de juego de Kunimi estaba tan grabado en su cerebro que pudo sincronizarse tan bien con él. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Tobio no estaba realmente sorprendido de que al final de las diferentes rotaciones él y Kunimi estuvieran siempre en el mismo equipo.

Fue después de este período de dos semanas que el entrenador Banno anunció el partido de práctica con la Universidad de Chuo. Tobio sabía que no se estaba imaginando las miradas que recibía de cada persona en el gimnasio. Chuo nunca había estado interesado en un partido de práctica con ellos antes de este momento. O si lo hubieran hecho, no lo hubieran hecho en los últimos años.

—Supongo que Oikawa necesita una dosis —dijo Goto en voz alta mientras miraba a Tobio lascivamente. Hubo un titubeo entre muchos miembros del equipo, aunque algunos sólo se veían incómodos. Tobio no se molestó en responder mientras miraba al entrenador. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kunimi avanzar y ponerse de pie sobre su lado derecho. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, pero su cara no traicionaba nada más que su habitual expresión de sueño.

En un rincón de su mente, se preguntó si Kunimi alguna vez había conseguido dormir lo suficiente.

—En cualquier caso —continuó el entrenador Banno, y Tobio sintió que sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando se dio cuenta de que a su entrenador no le importaba el comentario—. Tenemos un partido con Chuo. Si fue necesaria la persuasión de un miembro de nuestro equipo, aún es una oportunidad para nosotros.

Los dientes de Tobio se apretaban ante la insinuación de que toda la razón por la que su equipo estaba consiguiendo este partido era porque de alguna manera... había convencido a Oikawa. Vio como la expresión de Kunimi se movía un poco a su lado. Echó un vistazo para ver como los ojos de los otros chicos se entrecerraban peligrosamente mientras miraba a su entrenador. Aparentemente, Banno notó la mirada porque rápidamente se apartó de Tobio y Kunimi y miró a Ishii.

—El partido está programado para el próximo miércoles. Los titulares para el partido serán los siguientes...

Tobio miró fijamente al suelo del gimnasio, sus manos apretadas mientras los nombres empezaban a bañarle. Entonces, finalmente, lo escuchó.

—... Kunimi. Armador, Kageyama.

Su cabeza se levantó mientras miraba a su entrenador. Él lo hizo. Lo había hecho como titular en su primera vez.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

Tobio giró un poco la cabeza para ver a un furioso Mori pisándole los talones y empujando a otros jugadores fuera de su camino.

—¡Es de primer año! ¡No sabe nada sobre el equipo! ¡¿Lo estás convirtiendo en un titular?! Sólo porque está follando con Oi...

—Basta, —dijo el entrenador Banno, cortando a Mori en medio de la frase. Tobio parpadeó sorprendido. Al entrenador nunca antes le había importado. Tal vez fue porque Mori lo estaba cuestionando esta vez—. Kageyama ha demostrado que puede liderar un equipo. ¿O te olvidaste de dónde viene? —Mori gruñó pero no dijo una palabra—. Puede que tenga mucho que aprender sobre nuestro equipo, pero hay alguien que conoce mejor que cualquier otra persona aquí. Oikawa —El entrenador Banno se volvió hacia Tobio con los ojos fijos—. He visto grabaciones de tus partidos con Oikawa durante tu primer año. Ya sabes cómo piensa. Ya sea debido a... el afecto personal o no. Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a Chuo en un set completo desde que Oikawa se unió a su equipo. Con ustedes dos —también volvió su atención hacia Kunimi—, creo que este será un juego muy interesante.

Tobio volvió los ojos hacia Kunimi pero el otro chico miró estoicamente a Banno.

Se dará cuenta de que es un arma de doble filo, ¿verdad? Conoce a Oikawa, pero Oikawa lo conoce igual de bien. Tobio había aprendido a ser un setter observando a Oikawa. Evaluaba sus propios sets, su propio juego de equipo, contra todo lo que hacía Oikawa. Demonios, todavía veía videos de los otros chicos que sirven para tratar de mejorar los suyos.

_¿Realmente puedo ganarle sin mi equipo?_

—No sólo eso —continuó Banno con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, sino que Karasuno practicaba regularmente con otros equipos de secundaria en Tokio. Los jugadores de esos equipos incluyen a Kuroo Tetsurou y Bokuto Kotarou —Hubo más murmullos por toda la sala y los ojos se volvieron hacia Tobio con una nueva conciencia—. Hay un punto de interés más. Chuo tiene un nuevo bloqueador medio de primer año que comenzará. Tsukishima Kei. Antiguo bloqueador medio de Karasuno.

El murmullo se convirtió en un comentario más fuerte cuando Tobio parpadeó sorprendido. Había sospechado que Kuroo habría necesitado a Tsukishima hasta que el otro chico se rindió y se unió al equipo, pero no pensó que Chuo lo pondría como titular.

A menos que Oikawa tenga algo que ver con esto.

¿El otro chico pensaba lo mismo que Banno? ¿Que poner a Tsukishima, alguien que había trabajado con Tobio durante años y sabía cómo piensa, era la mejor opción para ganar el partido de entrenamientos? ¿Quería Oikawa ver cómo estaba tratando Tobio con el nuevo equipo? ¿Sabía que Banno lo pondría dentro?

—No todo se trata de voleibol —murmuró Kunimi al lado de Tobio. Dicho chico se volvió bruscamente hacia el otro. ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que era sobre el voleibol!—. Ya te dije que Oikawa iba a tener un partido de práctica con nosotros. Tú sabes por qué.

—Quiere ver cómo...

—Oikawa siempre estará pensando en el voleibol en algún lugar de su cerebro —murmuró Kunimi mientras giraba los ojos—. Y sí, probablemente quiera ver cómo has mejorado. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón principal por la que presionó por esto.

Tobio frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sólo sé que él es la razón por la que Tsukishima es titular.

—Probablemente —admitió Kunimi. Tobio intentó ignorar los murmullos a su alrededor, así como las miradas y las fulminaciones que recibía. Ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo con Kunimi. No importaba lo que pensaran—. Él es Oikawa, después de todo. No sería él si no pensara en ganar. Pero quiere estar aquí para ayudarte. Déjalo hacer esto para que pueda arreglar lo que sea que crea que necesita arreglar. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero parece que quiere compensar algo —Tobio gimió al sentir la mano de Oikawa en su camisa y el terror que sentía cuando la otra mano del chico se movía hacia él. Había perdonado a Oikawa hacía mucho tiempo. No necesitaba... lo que fuera esto para que el chico mayor se sintiera mejor—. Así que respira hondo y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer —Tobio frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué es lo que mejor sabe hacer?—. Concéntrate en el voleibol —le dijo Kunimi con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—. Después de todo, esta va a ser mi primera vez jugando contra Oikawa. No quiero perder —dijo el otro chico con un brillo en los ojos.

Tobio le miró sorprendido. Kunimi estaba emocionado. Un Kunimi emocionado significaba que estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Dispuesto a practicar.

Dispuesto a trabajar con Tobio de la misma manera que había trabajado con Oikawa.

—Entonces, ganemos.

 

* * *

 

> **Tsukishima:**
> 
> Enviado 15:23: tu eres titlr  
>  Recibido 15:24: No tengo idea de lo que eso significa, Rey.  
>  Enviado 15:24: tu eres titular  
>  Recibido 15:26: Ah. Lo descubriste.  
>  Enviado 15:28: no m dijst  
>  Recibido 15:32: De verdad, Rey. Ni siquiera te haré usar la puntuación. Al menos deletrea las palabras.  
>  Enviado 15:37: por qué no me dijiste?  
>  Recibido 15:38: Mejor.  
>  Recibido 15:38: Tenía órdenes estrictas de no hacerlo.  
>  Recibido 15:39: No es que me importe.  
>  Recibido 15:39: No quería lidiar con los lloriqueos si lo hacía.  
>  Recibido 15:40: Está cansado.  
>  Enviado 15:42: por qué?  
>  Recibido 15:42: Creo que nació con ello. Es su personalidad.  
>  Enviado 15:45: qué  
>  Enviado 15:46: no  
>  Enviado 15:46: por qué no quería que yo supiera?  
>  Recibido 15:48: ¿Cómo podría saberlo? No quiero saber cómo funciona su mente.  
>  Recibido 15:50: Pregúntale tú mismo, Rey.  
>  Recibido 15:51: Te veré en el partido.  
>  Recibido 15:51: Estoy ansioso por verte perder.  
>  Enviado 15:52: no perderemos  
>  Recibido 15:52: Ya veremos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que sigue es de mis momentos favoritos °3°  
> Hasta la otra~


	5. Chapter 5

Por primera vez en su vida, Tobio estaba evitando ir al gimnasio.

El equipo Chuo llegaría pronto, probablemente en los próximos veinte minutos, y Tobio no quería estar allí cuando lo hiciera. Sabía que probablemente molestaría a su equipo y a su entrenador, pero no podía obligarse a abandonar su dormitorio.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría Oikawa cuando llegara.

Pero los sentimientos hacia el armador mayor no habían cambiado en los últimos cuatro años. Todavía recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a su equipo cuando jugaba contra Ushijima durante su primer año.

No podía imaginar nada, ni nadie, más aterrador que Oikawa Tooru.

Por eso caminaba por su pequeño cuarto con las manos apretadas. Tuvo suerte de que su compañero de cuarto no estuviera en casa —no es que fuera diferente de lo habitual. Sólo había visto al otro chico un par de veces desde que se mudaron al principio del semestre. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía el otro chico que le tomaba tanto tiempo, pero Tobio no se iba a quejar. De todos modos, hubiera preferido vivir solo.

La suave llamada a su puerta hizo que Tobio se congelara a mitad de camino.

Su estómago se llenó de pavor, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. No podía ser Oikawa, no sabía dónde vivía Tobio. Pero aun así... abrió la puerta lentamente y parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio a Kunimi parado allí. Oh. No sabía que el otro chico sabía dónde estaba su habitación.

—Deja de perder el tiempo —dijo el chico de ojos soñolientos en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Se deslizó alrededor de Tobio y entró en la habitación, dejando a Tobio balbuceando detrás de él. Kunimi no se molestó en responder a la pregunta no formulada y Tobio se preguntó cómo habían llegado las cosas a ser así. Kunimi rápidamente agarró la bolsa de deporte que Tobio había dejado junto a la cama y se volvió hacia la puerta—. Vamos. El entrenador se enfadará si llegamos tarde.

Tobio le siguió lentamente. Por lo general, probablemente discutiría con el otro chico, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con este Kunimi. Nunca antes le había dicho qué hacer, y Tobio creía que nunca lo había visto tan contundente. Especialmente no con él. Normalmente sólo ponía los ojos en blanco o lo ignoraba por completo. Bueno, eso es lo que hizo en la secundaria. Cada cierto tiempo Kunimi miraba por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Tobio seguía detrás de él y luego ponía los ojos en blanco (sí, eso resultaba más familiar), pero no se molestó en intentar que el armador se moviera más rápido.

Llegaron al gimnasio demasiado rápido y Kunimi les llevó al salón del club.

—Ooh —se burló una voz cuando entraron. Tobio se estremeció ante el sonido. Conocía esa voz—. ¿Estás listo para ver a tu _novio_? Estoy seguro de que estas _desesperado_ por ello, ¿no? —Las risas sonaban por los de clase superior que rodeaban a Goto, siendo Mori el más ruidoso. Todavía estaba molesto por no haber sido elegido como titular en el juego.

Forzándose a no reconocer al otro chico, Tobio siguió a Kunimi de cerca. Intentó ignorar los diversos comentarios entre Goto y su grupo de amigos, especialmente a medida que iba cambiando. Tan pronto como terminó, Kunimi agarró su hombro y le empujó hacia la puerta. No dudó en seguir el orden tácito y ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando el otro primer año le siguió de cerca.

—¡Cuidado, Kunimi! ¡No querría que Oikawa piense que te estás acercando a su noviecito!

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Tobio no pudo evitar mirar al normalmente estoico chico. Los ojos de Kunimi se entrecerraron y su boca quedó apretada.

—Lo siento —dijo Tobio con vacilación y un poco incómodo.

Kunimi ni siquiera le miró.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Podrían empezar contigo si...

—No estoy preocupado por eso —murmuró Kunimi mientras finalmente entraban al gimnasio—. Tendrán lo que se merecen muy pronto. Ya sabes cómo puede ser Oikawa-san. Ayudemos a preparar las cosas antes de que Chuo llegue.

Bueno, eso ciertamente no ayudó a calmar los nervios de Tobio.

Los que habían estado en el club se unieron a ellos unos minutos más tarde y el gimnasio estaba listo para el partido de práctica poco después. Tobio practicó colocando para varios miembros del equipo mientras esperaban la llegada de sus oponentes.

—No vayas a botar esto para complacer a tu novio —murmuró uno de los bloqueadores de cuarto año después de golpear—. Me importa un carajo si se enfadará contigo. No dejes que afecte al partido.

Tobio no pudo contraatacar una mueca en ese momento.

—¡Quiero ganar tanto como tú!

—Sí, ¿pero _qué es exactamente_ lo que quieres ganar? —gritó Goto  y varios miembros del equipo comenzaron a reírse sugestivamente.

—¡Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso! —cantó una voz  a través de la cancha. El balón en las manos de Tobio cayó al suelo y rebotó hacia la red. Oh no—. No hay manera de que Tobio me dejara ganar. No es que importe —continuó, su voz oscureciéndose al final.

Bueno, parece que fue un día para la primera vez. La primera vez que Tobio no quería ir al gimnasio. La primera vez que Oikawa le llamó Tobio sin los honoríficos. La primera vez que Tobio se pierde ese odioso _chan_ al final de su nombre.

Todos los miembros del equipo se giraron hacia la puerta abierta, algunos de ellos incluso dando un pequeño paso atrás cuando vieron a Chuo de pie allí. Tobio tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que veía las cosas correctamente. Bokuto tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras sus ojos se movían de un jugador a otro, frunciendo el ceño ante su normalmente alegre cara. Kuroo llevaba esa sonrisa que tenía durante los juegos, la que prometía dolor. La cara de Tsukishima era estoica, aunque cualquiera que la mirase podía ver el peligroso brillo en sus ojos.

¿Y Oikawa?

Bueno, Tobio esperaba no volver a ver esa sonrisa.

Supuso que debía estar agradecido de que no estuviera dirigido a él.

—Hola, Oikawa-san —saludó Kunimi mientras el resto del equipo miraba a los cuatro chicos. Parecía como si el resto del equipo Chuo estuviera reuniendo sus cosas para calentarse, su entrenador hablando con el entrenador Banno. Kunimi se adelantó para pararse junto a su antiguo senpai y la sonrisa de Oikawa se oscureció momentáneamente ante el equipo de Tobio antes de dirigir su atención hacia el chico más joven.

—¡Dormilón-chan! ¡Me alegro de que estés aquí! —La mortífera sonrisa de Oikawa se volvió más genuina al poner una mano sobre el hombro de Kunimi—. ¡Vamos, preséntame a tu capitán!

Oikawa le hizo un guiño a Tobio mientras Kunimi lo guiaba hacia Ishii.

—Oh-Oh —murmuró Goto mientras se deslizaba por el espacio abierto junto a Tobio—. Parece que Kunimi no era el que necesitaba preocuparse. Está bien, estoy seguro de que alguien como tú será capaz de volver a llamar la atención de ese chico bonito. Con algunos... favores, en todo caso.

—Ese "chico bonito" te destrozará con un saque —dijo una voz grave—, es decir, si llegas a jugar hoy.

—Hola, Kuroo —dijo Tobio, volvió su atención hacia el alto bloqueador del medio e ignoró a su compañero de equipo. Kuroo hizo un gesto con la mano, sin apartar la vista del tercer año al lado de Tobio.

Goto se paró derecho y tiró de sus hombros hacia atrás, tratando de hacerse ver más grande de lo que era. Aun así, no era tan grande como el chico que tenía enfrente.

—Soy un Punta Receptor y no hay forma de que alguien _como_...

—¿Cómo qué exactamente? —Bokuto entró frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos aún estaban entrecerrados mientras su enorme figura se movía junto a la de Kuroo—. ¿Estás diciendo algo sobre nuestro capitán?

—Creo que lo estaba, Bokuto-san —fue la aportación de Tsukishima. Tobio se preguntó cómo el otro chico se las había arreglado para subir a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta. Pensó que finalmente había afinado su radar lo suficiente en los últimos años como para darse cuenta cuando el otro primer año se le acercó por detrás.

Aparentemente se estaba oxidando.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué estaba diciendo exactamente? —Las manos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Tobio y su boca se abrió, sorprendido y horrorizado, mientras lo empujaban hacia atrás contra un pecho fuerte y cálido—. Hola, amor.

¿Qué?

Tobio no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Goto gruñó en el espacio que estaba justo encima del hombro izquierdo de Tobio.

—Vamos a limpiar el suelo contigo. Bueno —dijo, volvió la mirada hacia Tobio—. A menos que alguien nos haga perder. ¿Esa es tu estrategia? Distraer a tu pequeño juguete para que puedas...

—¿Pequeño juguete? —preguntó Oikawa, su ligera voz de alguna manera sosteniendo un tono perverso que hacía temblar a Tobio. Los brazos a su alrededor se tensaron en respuesta—. Oh, no conoces a Tobio en absoluto, ¿verdad? El voleibol _siempre_ es lo primero. Para los _dos_. Y —el gruñido se hizo más pronunciado a medida que el chico se inclinaba hacia adelante. Tobio también tuvo que moverse, doblando ligeramente la cintura, lo que lo empujó con más firmeza hacia el cuerpo que tenía detrás de él. Por alguna razón, se quedó sin aliento. Oikawa debe haber estado sujetándolo demasiado fuerte—. No necesito hacerle _nada_ a Tobio para ganar contra ti. Puedo asegurarte eso.

—¡Oikawa! ¡Empieza a calentar! —gritó el entrenador de Chuo y los brazos alrededor de Tobio se aflojaron, pero no desaparecieron por completo. Las manos se colocaron en sus caderas y Tobio tuvo que girar la cabeza para mirar hacia el otro armador.

—¡Tengo que irme! —dijo Oikawa con una alegre sonrisa—. ¡No me lo pongas fácil ahora! —Los ojos de Tobio se entrecerraron ante el obvio desafío.

—Eso nunca fue un problema, Oikawa-san.

—¡Tobio! — gimió Oikawa en voz alta y su frente se posó sobre el hombro de Tobio. Este se estremeció ante el repentino peso. Oh. El pelo de Oikawa olía bien—. ¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!

¿Eh? Nunca había dicho...

Oikawa le pellizcó el costado con dureza y Tobio intentó apartarse del otro chico.

Oh. Cierto.

—Lo siento —murmuró Tobio mientras su propia mano se acercaba a descansar sobre la de Oikawa. Para cualquier otra persona, probablemente parecía como si estuviera envolviendo sus manos juntas. En realidad, estaba apretando los delgados dedos e intentando que lo soltara.

Estaba seguro de que iba a tener moretones por la mañana.

—¡Oikawa!

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo finalmente Kuroo, sus ojos aún entrecerrados peligrosamente sobre el rápido retroceso de Goto—. El entrenador se va a enojar.

—Sí, si —dijo aireadamente Oikawa mientras sus manos finalmente se apartaban del cuerpo de Tobio—. Vamos a calentarnos para que podamos empezar. Y pueda pulverizar a mi querido Kohai —le guiñó un ojo juguetón a Kunimi.

Oh. ¿Cuándo llegó aquí?

—Ya lo veremos, Oikawa-san —respondió Kunimi con humildad.

—¡Oikawa!

—¡Ya voy! —dijo el armador mientras Kuroo y Bokuto seguían a Tsukishima. Oikawa también dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante antes de girar ligeramente su cabeza hacia Tobio—. ¿Ese tipo que estaba aquí? ¿Es el pequeño “líder” del que me ha hablado Kunimi?

Tobio frunció los labios. Realmente no sentía que fuera seguro responder a esa pregunta.

—Sí, Oikawa-san —contestó Kunimi.

—Hmm —el armador de Chuo giró su cabeza hacia adelante y continuó hacia su equipo. Tobio se volvió contra Kunimi al instante.

—No debiste haber...

—Lo sabría de todos modos —murmuró el chico mientras empujaba a Tobio hacia donde el resto del equipo estaba reunido junto a su entrenador—. Es más fácil decírselo. Hace menos lío de esa manera.

Bueno, no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso.

—La mayoría de ustedes han visto a Chuo jugar en el pasado —comenzó el entrenador Banno—. Los remates de Bokuto son una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Ese bloqueador del medio, Kuroo, tiene una gran defensa. Y todos sabemos sobre Oikawa —se oyeron algunos gritos en el nombre y sonrisas aún más sugestivas hacia Tobio—. Sin embargo, ese bloqueador del primer año no va a ser fácil. Y su libero no es nada de que reírse. Todos ustedes necesitan estar en su mejor momento si queremos ganar esto.

—¡Bien!

—¡Vayan a alinearse!

Tobio se colocó en su lugar en la fila y miró a través de la red al otro equipo. Primero captó la atención de Tsukishima y el rubio le hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tobio le miró fijamente en respuesta. Fue extraño ver a Tsukishima cruzando la red. Estaba acostumbrado a que el chico más alto estuviera a su lado. Sus ojos entonces viajaron a través de la línea de demarcación, tomando en cuenta a los diferentes jugadores. Tsukishima no era el único que lo vigilaba. Casi todas las personas del equipo de Chuo parecían estar mirándole fijamente. Aparentemente Oikawa había dicho algo que causó que todos ellos estuvieran completamente concentrados en Tobio.

Genial.

Bokuto le sonrió alegremente cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron sobre él. Tobio inclinó la cabeza a cambio. Kuroo estaba junto al chico búho y Tobio deslizó sus ojos rápidamente. Siempre lo ponía un poco nervioso. No estaba seguro de cómo Kenma podía soportar estar con él todo el tiempo.

La última persona que vio fue Oikawa. Dicho chico era la única persona que no lo miraba. No, en cambio, los ojos de Oikawa parecían estar fijos en otra persona. Y esos ojos estaban llenos de malicia, aunque la sonrisa de su cara mostrara lo contrario.

Tobio se estremeció y se inclinó con el resto de su equipo.

—¡Gracias por el juego!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutaran, es genial la reunión <3  
> 030 nos leemos luego!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Bueno, no tengo escusas.  
> Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta el capítulo seis  
> Espero que lo disfruten d(･∀･○)

Estaban perdiendo. Claro que lo estaban. El equipo contrario no sólo estaba formado por Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto, sino que tanto Bokuto como Oikawa parecían estar teniendo un día muy bueno hoy. Bokuto no había entrado ni una sola vez en “modo deprimido”. Y los tres chicos parecían estar buscando sangre.

Tsukishima estaba siendo su habitual yo sarcástico, lo que significaba que todos los miembros del equipo de Tobio lo odiaban. Entre Tsukishima y Kuroo, ninguno de sus remates lograban pasar. Los de Bokuto estaban literalmente atravesando cada barrera que levantaron. Y Oikawa...

Bueno...

Parecía que las únicas personas a las que Oikawa no pretendía mutilar eran Kunimi y el propio Tobio.

Lo que era extraño porque Tobio era normalmente la única persona a la que Oikawa estaba apuntando.

Los compañeros de equipo de Tobio respiraban con dificultad y lanzaban miradas al otro lado de la red. Y a Tobio. Aunque él no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para merecerlas. Estaba lanzando la pelota de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía. Él y Kunimi habían conseguido bloquear al otro equipo más que ninguno de sus senpai. ¡Demonios, incluso había logrado detener uno de los ataques de dos toques de Oikawa! Hasta Oikawa parecía sorprendido por eso. Y muy irritado, por la sonrisa que le había dirigido desde el otro lado de la red.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ishii irritado después del primer set. Tobio estaba frunciendo el ceño en el marcador. 12 a 25. Habían perdido con un marcador de _12-25._

Nunca iba a vivir con esto.

Esos cuatro números se mantendrían sobre su cabeza durante meses.

Años.

Dios mío, iban a seguir hablando de ello después de que muriera, ¿no es así?

—¡Kageyama! ¿Qué diablos hacemos para detenerlos? ¡Esto es ridículo! —soltó Ishii, tirando su botella de agua hacia el banco. El entrenador Banno le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada para regañarlo.

—Tenemos que detener los servicios de Oikawa-san...

—Claro, porque eso es _algo_ tan fácil de hacer.

—Kuroo-san y Tsukishima son bloqueadores de lectura. Si podemos engañarlos...

—¿Engañarlos _cómo_?

—Y si empezamos a bloquear a Bokuto-san, perderá la concentración. Entonces lo hará...

—Kageyama, te juro que voy a...

—¡Oh, cálmese, capitán! —dijo Mori en voz alta, levantándose y poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Ishii—. No es culpa de Kageyama que no sepa qué hacer para evitar que sus _amigos_ y su _novio_ nos destruyan.

—Síp —dijo Goto, haciendo que el ya tenso cuerpo de Tobio se tensara aún más—. Tal vez lo mejor sería distraerlos. O tal vez —Vio cómo su sonrisa se oscurecía y sus ojos se deslizaban para descansar sobre él—, deberíamos intentar otra cosa. Quizás el problema es que el pobre Kageyama está preocupado por cómo este juego afectará su _relación_. Puede ser que deberíamos cambiarlo un poco.

Ishii asintió con la cabeza, pero Tobio miró a sus compañeros con horror. No estaban diciendo que deberían sacarlo del juego, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente si lo hacían.

—Kageyama, siéntate aquí —suspiró el entrenador Banno, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Goto—. Esto podría ser demasiado para ti ahora mismo. Hablaremos más tarde.

—No necesito...

—¡Mori! ¡Vas a empezar este set!

—¡Sí, entrenador!

Tobio apretó los puños.

—Déjalos —murmuró Kunimi—. Que vean lo que pasa sin ti allí. Después de todo —sonrió mientras sus oscuros ojos miraban al otro equipo—. No puedo bloquearlos a todos.

Tobio continuó frunciendo el ceño y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo. Muchos de ellos se rieron o se burlaron de él mientras caminaba hacia ellos  
—Bueno, eso no duró mucho —murmuró uno de los estudiantes de último curso.

Tobio vio cómo el equipo volvía a tomar la cancha. El equipo de Chuo le siguió poco después e incluso desde donde estaba, Tobio pudo ver que Tsukishima estaba furioso. Había conocido al otro chico lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaba esa mirada fría y calculadora.

Los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron sobre la cancha hasta que llegaron a descansar sobre Tobio. Entrecerró los ojos pensando antes de volverse y mirar hacia Kuroo. Kuroo ya tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Fue Oikawa quien hizo que Tobio diera un paso atrás.

El armador mayor estaba cerca de la red, sus ojos fijos en Mori. Tobio no podía oír lo que decía el mayor, pero la expresión de asombro de Mori confirmó que no era nada bueno. Los hombros temblorosos de Kunimi eran una prueba más de ello.

—Oh, ¿tu novio está defendiendo tu honor? —Uno de los primeros años cantó, ganándose fuertes risas de los otros miembros del equipo.

—Mi novio está a punto de golpear al resto del equipo en el trasero —respondió Tobio, completamente harto de los comentarios. La risa se detuvo instantáneamente mientras los chicos intercambiaban miradas perplejas.

Tobio no iba a pensar en el hecho de que acababa de referirse a Oikawa como su novio.

Realmente no lo era.

Tobio vio como Kuroo se inclinaba y le dijo algo a Bokuto. El otro chico asintió con tristeza. Oh-oh.

Bokuto estaba listo para servir primero. El balón se lanzó hacia delante, casi tan fuerte como el de Oikawa, y definitivamente tan fuerte como un remate, y cruzó con facilidad la red. Se estrelló contra los brazos del líbero y el pequeño tercer año volvió a tropezar cuando el balón se salió de los límites. El líbero había caído de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Bokuto.

El segundo servicio hizo que Ishii maldijera en voz alta mientras le golpeaba en los brazos.

Era otro as del servicio.

El tercer servicio fue de vuelta al líbero. Se las arregló para levantarlo, apenas, pero el chico había perdido el equilibrio una vez más al hacerlo. La pelota fue hacia Mori, quien la coloco para Goto. Era lento, más lento que todo lo que Tobio fijó, y Goto era igual de lento. Tsukishima estaba allí antes de que el otro chico pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando. La pelota cayó al suelo.

Otro punto.

Tobio sólo podía mirar con una extraña mezcla de diversión y horror cuando punto tras punto fue anotado en el marcador de su equipo. Por un lado, estaba horrorizado de que formara parte de este equipo y que estaban ahí afuera siendo completamente destrozados. Por otro lado... bueno, fue algo divertido. Lo habían sacado del juego porque pensaban que él era la razón por la que estaban perdiendo.

Resulta que eso no era exactamente correcto.

Fue Kunimi quien finalmente detuvo la racha de Bokuto. Ishii había conseguido levantar el balón y Mori lo colocó hacia el dormilón. Kunimi siempre había sido más inteligente que Tobio. Y ciertamente era más observador. Por lo tanto, adivinó que no debería sorprenderse cuando Kunimi retrasó ligeramente su salto para despistar a Tsukishima y anotó el primer punto para su equipo.

Era hora de que Ishii sirviese. Desafortunadamente para ellos, el líbero de Chuo recibió fácilmente el desordenado saque y lo envió hacia Oikawa. Saltó al saque, sólo para clavar el balón él mismo. La única persona que siquiera pensó en bloquear era Kunimi pero el otro chico estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo. La pelota voló hacia adelante, golpeando el estómago de un Goto conmocionado.

La mano de Tobio voló sobre su boca para sofocar la risa que amenazaba con explotar. Goto cayó hacia atrás, sujetando su estómago y gimiendo a todo volumen.

—Oh —dijo Oikawa en voz alta, una mirada de falsa preocupación cruzando sus rasgos—. ¿Estás bien? Sabes, deberías aprender a levantar los brazos cuando recibes. Puede ser mucho menos... doloroso, de esa manera.

Oikawa fue el siguiente en servir. La mayoría de los miembros del equipo de Tobio dieron algunos pasos atrás para prepararse, aunque Tobio notó que Goto todavía tenía una mano sobre su estómago. Oikawa lanzó la pelota al aire y corrió hacia delante, saltando justo antes de golpear la línea. Tobio sintió que sus ojos se abrían de par en par mientras el balón volaba hacia delante. Se había estrellado contra su lado de la cancha antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de moverse.

No eran rivales para este equipo.

No son rivales para _él_.

Y Oikawa quería que lo supieran.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Actualización salvaje aparece, porque los quiero.  
> Espero disfruten el capítulo -w-  
> ¡Feliz lectura!

 

El entrenador lo llamó después de que Chuo ganara otro punto y Tobio no pudo evitar levantar las cejas cuando lo hizo.

—Entra por Mori —murmuró el entrenador mientras fruncía el ceño hacia la cancha. Los ojos de Tobio se entrecerraron mientras se movía para hacer la sustitución. No estaba seguro de cómo debería sentirse sobre este cambio. Supuso que era bueno que el entrenador Banno se diera cuenta de que no era culpa de Tobio que hubieran perdido el primer set.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco molesto porque el entrenador lo había pensado así en primer lugar.

El silbato sonó y Mori frunció el ceño cuando vio a Tobio de pie. Se dirigió hacia el chico más joven y agarró la pala de su mano.

—No creas que harás ninguna diferencia en este juego —gruñó en voz baja—, tus amiguitos se asegurarán de eso.

Tobio miró fríamente al chico mayor.

—Mis amiguitos son buenos —le informó, asegurándose de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar de la red—. Pero yo soy mejor.

—Ahí está el Rey que conozco —comentó Tsukishima mientras Tobio se alejaba del enorme colocador y se dirigía hacia su equipo—. Lástima que tengamos que demostrar que te equivocas.

—¡Sí! —Bokuto frunció el ceño con las manos en las caderas mientras hacía pucheros al pelinegro—. ¡Eso fue grosero!

—Siempre es grosero —dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa burlona. Tobio tuvo que forzarse a no hacer un gesto de dolor ante la dura mirada de esos ojos marrones—. Es Tobio-chan después de todo.

Tobio los ignoró y se puso junto a su equipo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ishii mientras se burlaba del marcador. _18-5_

—Vamos a anotar —murmuró Tobio. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Sí, probablemente era imposible ganar este set, pero él estaba seguro de que podrían cerrar la brecha al menos un poco. Y tal vez podrían hablar con el otro equipo para que juegue otro partido también.

—¿Y exactamente cómo vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Isshii.

—Dejando que Kageyama juegue realmente —dijo Kunimi con su tranquila voz que hizo que cada persona de su equipo se volviese hacia él—. ¿Habéis olvidado quién es? Fue invitado al equipo de 19 años y menores de Japón. Fue a las Nacionales todos los años en la escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, ninguno de ustedes confía lo suficiente en él como para dejar que les lance el balón de la manera que necesita para que podamos ganar.

Tobio miró al otro chico en estado de estupefacción. ¿Confiar en él? La única persona que había confiado plenamente en él a la hora de jugar era Hinata. Claro, su equipo había llegado a confiar en que él les conseguiría la pelota y les lanzaría lo que necesitaban, pero nunca alcanzaron el mismo nivel de confianza que el pelirrojo. Y el hecho de que era Kunimi diciendo esas palabras... bueno, algo en Tobio parecía rugir de vida.

Unos pocos miembros del equipo estaban intercambiando una especie de mirada de aceptación pero Ishii estaba mirando estoicamente a Kunimi. Y Goto casi parecía estar gruñendo. Tobio dio un paso vacilante y se alejó del chico mayor. Tal vez tenía rabia o algo así.

—Esa es una declaración interesante viniendo de ti —comentó finalmente Ishii mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco—. Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre tu tiempo en la secundaria.

—Eso es irrelevante —Kunimi puso los ojos en blanco y Tobio se encontró otra vez con la boca abierta. ¿Irrelevante?—. Ambos hemos crecido desde entonces y Kageyama no es de ninguna manera la persona que era.

—Su amigo solo se refería a él como el Rey —contestó Ishii con un movimiento hacia Tsukishima.

—Puede que sea un Rey, pero no es uno horrible —Kunimi se encogió de hombros—. Ya no más. Y si quieres la más mínima oportunidad de redimirnos aquí, deberías escucharlo —Le dio la espalda al capitán, que aún lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y miró a Tobio—. ¿Qué viste?

—Kuroo sigue siendo mejor bloqueador que Tsukishima —dijo Tobio sin rodeos y en voz baja. No hay razón para hacer enojar al rubio más de lo que lo hizo con ese comentario. Ni siquiera era como si Tobio estuviera equivocado, pero Tsukishima se pondría furioso—. Será más difícil engañarlo. Pero puedes engañar a Tsukishima con ataques retrasados y fintas. No siempre, pero sí lo suficiente. Si lo irritamos demasiado, será más difícil. Piensa más de lo normal en ese momento.

—¿Y Bokuto?

—Necesitamos bloquearlo —comenzó Tobio y recibió ojos en blanco y respuestas de todo el mundo, excepto de la persona con la que estaba hablando—. Sólo está golpeando rectos en este momento. Es un asunto suyo. Se siente bien con una cosa en particular y tiene problemas para cambiarla. Reduzca a donde puede golpear y tenga a alguien esperando para recibir. Seremos capaces de detener al menos a algunos de ellos y él empezará a enfadarse.

El líbero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Puedo hacer eso.

—¿Qué hay de tu novio? —Goto frunció el ceño mientras daba un amenazador paso al frente. Tobio, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás y podría jurar que oyó a alguien silbar al otro lado de la red—. No nos va a dar ninguna información sobre él.

—El Oikawa-san es un muy buen armador —admitió Tobio mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la defensiva—. Conoce bien a su equipo y sabe cómo utilizarlos. Pero si podemos sofocar a los otros jugadores, lo despistaremos. Eso es lo que necesitamos.

Ishii asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras el resto del equipo se miraba entre ellos. Finalmente, Ishii dijo:

—Es lo mejor que tenemos. Vayan a sus lugares.

—Él va a servir para ti —murmuró Kunimi mientras Oikawa les sonreía desde donde estaba, con el balón en la mano—. No tenemos a nadie que pueda dar un gran lanzamiento en la cancha.

—Cúbreme —susurró Tobio. Kunimi asintió vacilante. Había trabajado para recibir los servicios de Oikawa cuando estaban juntos en la escuela, pero eso fue hace años. Parecía como si no estuviera seguro de poder recibirlo esta vez.

Tobio tampoco estaba seguro.

Tan pronto como Oikawa saltó a rematar, Tobio dio un paso atrás y Kunimi se movió. La bola cayó hacia delante en los brazos de Kunimi.

— Mierda —murmuró mientras se desestabilizaba—. ¡Cubran!

Tobio se movió, corriendo hacia adelante y metiéndose por debajo de la pelota antes de que nadie de su equipo se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, mirando hacia atacantes, y dejó la pelota a la izquierda.

Ellos anotaron.

El equipo aclamó y Kunimi se acercó para chocar los cinco contra Tobio. Tobio vacilantemente lo hizo. Nunca se había acostumbrado a hacer eso. La cara de Kunimi se convirtió en una especie de exasperada diversión.

—Todavía tan torpe como siempre.

—Sólo fue un punto —gruñó Goto, lo que provocó que la mayor parte del equipo se quedara en silencio—. No hay necesidad de cantar sus alabanzas.

—Um, estoy bastante seguro de que se supone que es nuestra línea —comentó Kuroo desde el otro lado de la red cuando levantó una ceja al tercer año y puso sus manos en sus caderas—. Realmente estás confundido acerca de todo este asunto del "equipo", ¿verdad?

El juego continuó y, aunque Tobio tenía razón en que no se acercaban ni siquiera a la victoria, lograron cerrar la brecha lo suficiente como para que no fuera un completo desastre. Esperaba que se jugase un segundo partido, pero el entrenador de Chuo había rechazado la invitación, afirmando que tenía un grupo que necesitaba volver a la escuela.

—¡Oh, no estés tan triste, Tobio-chan! —arrulló Oikawa mientras arrojaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Tobio mientras empezaban a limpiar. Tobio trastabilló bajo el repentino peso. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan caliente?—. ¡Volveré a visitarte pronto! ¡Y hasta traeré a los idiotas conmigo! —Tobio oyó vagamente a Kuroo y Tsukishima murmurar sobre que les llamaban idiotas mientras Bokuto lloraba algo en el fondo.

—No me molesta que te vayas, Oikawa.

—Lo sé —le cortó Oikawa con una repentina sonrisa—, ¡pero convenceré al entrenador para que programe otro partido con ustedes! Tal vez después de que tengan tiempo para calmarse un poco —Su voz era fuerte a propósito y Tobio hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus compañeros de equipo giraron la cabeza hacia ellos—. Quiero decir, es una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aquí si van a jugar así.

Goto gruñó una vez más pero se detuvo mientras Ishii avanzaba

—Escucha.

Oikawa se volvió hacia el chico mayor, soltando su brazo de los hombros de Tobio, e Ishii dejó de hablar abruptamente. Tobio se preguntó que mirada había puesto Oikawa en su cara para que eso ocurriese. ¿Era esa mirada demoníaca la que siempre hacía sentir incómodo a Tobio? ¿Fue esa dulce sonrisa la que básicamente te dijo que si decías algo equivocado te cortaría? Por detrás, Tobio pudo ver que su cabeza estaba inclinada. ¿Era esa mirada de ojos anchos la que prometía dolor si no estabas de acuerdo con él?

—¿Me equivoco, Capitán-kun? —preguntó Oikawa en un tono escalofriantemente dulce. Ah. Ese. Tobio sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna vertebral. ¡Él realmente odiaba esa! Al menos no estaba dirigido a él—. Si crees que lo estoy, tu equipo tiene más problemas de los que pensaba. Tal vez _mi_ Tobio-chan eligió la escuela equivocada después de todo.

Los hombros de Tobio están tensos. Qué. Fue. ¿Eso? Había razones por las que había venido a esta escuela! ¡Y Oikawa ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran! ¿Qué derecho tenía de opinar?

Espera, ¿acaba de decir _mi_ Tobio?

¿En serio?

Ishii bajó los ojos un momento y eso fue suficiente para que Oikawa supiese que había ganado. Estaba sonriendo cuando se volvió hacia Tobio.

—¡Salgamos un momento, Tobio-chan! Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará.

A la gente _definitivamente_ le importaría, pero Tobio no tuvo la oportunidad de estar en desacuerdo con él antes de que le agarrara de la muñeca y lo sacara del gimnasio. Lo tiró hacia un lado y de alguna manera se las arregló para girar a Tobio, de modo que su espalda estaba presionada contra la pared. Oikawa se acercó un paso más y se inclinó hacia él mientras descansaba un brazo en la pared junto a Tobio y la otra había dejado su muñeca para descansar sobre su cintura.

Bueno, esto era incómodo.

Tobio intentó retroceder, pero era imposible con él ya presionado contra la pared.

—Oikawa-san, ¿qué...?

—Solo para el espectáculo, Tobio-chan —dijo Oikawa suavemente, su aliento rozando la mejilla de Tobio mientras hablaba. Sí, estaba demasiado cerca—. Si alguien viene a buscarnos, tenemos que hacer que se vea bien.

¿Hacer que se vea bien? ¡¿La gente hacía cosas así en _público_?!

—Ahora, hay muchas, muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —dijo rápidamente Oikawa, su voz baja de una forma que no era exactamente amenazadora, pero que de alguna manera hacía que Tobio sintiera que un rayo le caía por todo su cuerpo—. Obviamente tenemos que seguir fingiendo por un tiempo más. Al menos hasta que su capitán decida hacer el trabajo que se le encomendó —El ceño fruncido en la cara de los otros chicos traicionó exactamente lo que sentía por el capitán de Tobio. Ni siquiera podía defender al otro chico.

Y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre el hecho de que estuviera de acuerdo con Oikawa. Casi lo hizo sentir tan incómodo como cuando estuvo de acuerdo con Tsukishima.

Es mejor no pensar en eso.

—Así que seguiremos así —continuó Oikawa. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y Tobio no pudo hacer nada más que mirar sorprendido mientras el otro chico presionaba ligeramente sus frentes. Los ojos marrones claros le miraban fijamente y Tobio no sabía qué pensar cuando no había ni una pizca de malicia en la mirada. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto esa mirada antes. Al menos no dirigido a él—. Pero ahora me lo debes. Después de todo, estoy renunciando a mi estilo de vida de soltero por ti.

Él lo sabía. Tobio intentó alejarse, pero el agarre de su cintura se apretó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Tobio finalmente gruñó cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Oikawa apartó la cabeza y sonrió al chico más bajo.

—¿Quieres? Bueno, hay muchas cosas que quiero, Tobio-chan —Tobio se preguntó en cuantos problemas se metería si pateaba a Oikawa. Al menos entonces podría alejarse de él—. ¡Pero, ya que sé lo que me estás preguntando, te lo diré! —La sonrisa cayó—. Hagamos un trato, Tobio-chan. Finjo ser tu novio y te quitamos a tu... "equipo" de la espalda.

—¿Y? —preguntó Tobio.

—Y —imitó Oikawa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Finges ser mi novio y vienes conmigo a visitar a mis padres el próximo fin de semana.

_—... ¡¿Qué?!._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo traducido :)  
> Espero lo disfruten.  
> ¡Feliz lectura!

 

—Cierra la boca, Tobio-chan. No puedo tener a mi novio tan poco atractivo.

Tobio instantáneamente intentó alejarse de Oikawa pero el mayor solo se rió y lo mantuvo en su sitio con manos firmes.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Sólo era una broma!

—Oikawa-san.

—Si esto va a funcionar, deberías llamarme T —Oikawa se detuvo y se apretó la nariz, disgustado—. Oikawa. Sólo Oikawa.

"¿Si,  _que_ cosa va a funcionar?"

Oikawa suspiró y se alejó un poco. Tobio sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba al hacerlo. No creía que se sentiría cómodo con el otro tan cerca. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en alerta máxima. No le gustó.

—Mis padres han decidido... organizar una reunión matrimonial —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—... una reunión matrimonial.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir, Tobio-chan.

—Y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque...

—Porque vas a ir conmigo a casa de mis padres para convencerlos de que soy totalmente capaz de elegir a mi propia pareja.

—¿Qué?

Oikawa lo miró exasperado.

—Eres un idiota, Tobio-chan.

Tobio frunció el ceño al par de risueños ojos marrones que tenía ante él.

—No soy...

—Lo eres. No hay necesidad de mentir —se burló Oikawa, una sonrisa de satisfacción una vez más cruzando su cara. Tobio le miró con desprecio, pero no se molestó en intentar protestar de nuevo contra la acusación. Oikawa lo derribaría de todos modos. Como siempre—. Así que, vienes conmigo y eres el novio perfecto para que mis padres se retracten. Continúo aguantando... esto —se le rizó el labio mientras señalaba hacia el gimnasio—, y te ayudaré. Es una situación en la que todos ganan.

Tobio miró con incredulidad al mayor.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza por completo, Oikawa-san?

—Creí que acabábamos de poner en claro el dejar de lado los honoríficos.

Tobio se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir a esto? No le había pedido a Oikawa que interviniera y se involucrará en los problemas que tenía con su equipo. Y ahora ¿se esperaba que le pagara al chico mayor fingiendo ser su novio delante de sus padres?

Quizás Iwaizumi había golpeado a Oikawa en la cabeza con una pelota de voleibol demasiadas veces.

—Realmente estás loco.

Oikawa resopló en voz alta.

—¡Deja de decir eso!

Tobio no pudo evitar mirar a Oikawa con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo pensó Oikawa que algo así iba a funcionar? Aunque no quería admitirlo, conocía bastante bien a Oikawa. Sabía cuánto le desagradaba al mayor. No había forma posible de que Oikawa no hubiese transmitido esa aversión a todos los que estaban cerca de él. Podía imaginarse las cosas que el mayor le había dicho a sus padres a lo largo de los años. ¿Qué le hizo pensar a Oikawa que podía llevar a Tobio a casa y que todo estuviera bien?

—Realmente no lo entiendo.

Tobio miró a Oikawa levantar las manos en el aire, exasperado.  
  
—¿Tengo que traer a Cuatro ojos para que lo explique? ¡Parece que tiene un don para eso!

 _Cuatro ojos..._  Tobio realmente, realmente deseaba poder ver a Oikawa llamar de esa manera a Tsukishima en su cara. Sin duda sería entretenido.

—Oikawa-san, me odias. 

Hubo otro fuerte gemido y una mano se levantó para pellizcar el puente de la nariz de Oikawa.

—No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad, Tobio?

Ahí estaba otra vez. _Tobio_. El nombre, junto con la falta de honoríficos, sonó en su cabeza.

—Simplemente no lo...

—Entiendes, sí, lo comprendo —murmuró Oikawa—, no es necesario que te repitas una vez más. Puedo comprenderlo la primera vez.

_“Sigue siendo un imbécil”._

—¿Oikawa? ¿Estás aquí afuera? —llamó una voz. Oikawa se movió instantáneamente. Antes de que Tobio pudiera parpadear, el setter mayor fue presionado contra él y su cabeza fue enterrada en el cuello de Tobio. Se mantuvo en estado de shock. Su pecho estaba contra el de Oikawa. Oikawa tenía una rodilla entre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

—¡Cielos, sé que se han echado de menos, pero vamos!

Tobio saltó y gritó al repentino y agudo dolor entre el cuello y el hombro, pero el sonido pasó desapercibido mientras Oikawa se ponía en pie y se giraba para mirar al chico que estaba de pie ante él. Su mano se elevó para cubrir el área pero no sintió nada. Decidido a ignorarlo, Tobio volvió a prestar atención al intruso. Era el líbero de su equipo... Tobio nunca había oído su nombre.

—El entrenador nos quiere adentro. Tenemos que volver.

—Bien —dijo Oikawa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho—. Estaré allí en un minuto.

—Date prisa o enviaremos a Bokuto.

El chico corrió hacia el gimnasio y Oikawa le volvió a prestar atención. Tobio dio un paso atrás ante la repentina mirada traviesa pero orgullosa que se le estaba dando. ¿Estaba Oikawa tan contento de que alguien le hubiese pillado en una... posición algo comprometedora?

—¡Bueno, parece que se acabó el tiempo! —Oikawa gorjeó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Y Kunimi está seguro de mantenerme al tanto de las cosas aquí, ya que mi _novio_ no parece inclinado a hacerlo.

—No soy tu.

—Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana para que podamos finalizar los planes para este fin de semana —continuó Oikawa—. Esperaba superarlo hoy, pero... no contaba con el tiempo que te llevaría comprender la situación.

Con furia, Tobio entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para decirle a Oikawa que no había forma de que fuera a ir con él ese fin de semana, pero su mandíbula se cerró ante el agarre repentino de una mano cálida en la suya. Instantáneamente, sus ojos cayeron. Una mano sostenía la suya. Una mano enroscaba sus dedos con los suyos. Dedos largos. Una mano fuerte. Una mano conectada a un brazo fuerte que estaba conectado a un hombro ancho.

¿Por qué estaba Oikawa sosteniéndole la mano?

—¡Vamos, Tobio-chan! Nunca es divertido cuando a Kou-chan lo mandan a por mí... la verdad es que preferiría llevar a Tetsu-chan por encima de eso —murmuró mientras empezaba a llevar a Tobio de vuelta al gimnasio—. Incluso Cuatro ojos. Hablando de eso —dijo con una sonrisa brillante sobre su hombro y Tobio de repente deseó tener un par de gafas de sol con él. Y una toalla fría. ¿Por qué tenía las mejillas tan calientes?—. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que tú y Cuatro ojos se hicieran amigos. Ustedes dos no parecían muy unidos la última vez que los vi.

Tobio no se molestó en responder. Era verdad después de todo. Él y Tsukishima apenas podían estar juntos en la misma habitación en su primer año de instituto. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Aparentemente más de lo que estaba preparado. Hace cuatro años, la única razón en la que podía pensar para que la mano de Oikawa estuviese cerca de él era si se le estaba golpeando en la cara.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!— gritó fuerte Bokuto mientras corría hacia los dos chicos.

—Aquí estamos —Estuvo de acuerdo Oikawa mientras pasaba a Tobio por delante de Bokuto y entraba en el gimnasio. Tobio inclinó la cabeza ante el chico-búho. Nunca habían hablado mucho, pero él lo consideraba un... amigo. Más o menos—. Necesito ir a hablar con tu capitán, Tobio. Te llamaré más tarde.

Y entonces Oikawa se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de él.

Tobio solo podía estar allí en completo estado de shock mientras esos labios suaves rozaban los suyos. Escuchó débilmente varios maullidos por todo el gimnasio mientras Oikawa se alejaba de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Trabajaremos en eso —murmuró Oikawa mientras su agarre se aflojaba antes de soltarse completamente mientras se alejaba.

—Bueno —dijo una voz muy desagradable—, eso parecía acogedor.

—Mucho —Estuvo de acuerdo otra voz.

Tobio miró de reojo a los chicos que estaban a su lado. Tanto Tsukishima como Kunimi tenían amplias sonrisas en sus caras mientras le miraban fijamente. Tobio intentó tragar, pero su garganta estaba tan seca.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Otra vez.

—Ustedes dos parecían haber tenido un momento interesante —continuó Tsukishima, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus lentes.

—Muy de acuerdo —dijo Kunimi con los labios entrecortados.

Tobio se mojó los labios, intentando conseguir algo de humedad. Necesitaba agua.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando —dijo con voz ronca. Realmente, realmente necesitaba agua.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Nos vamos! —Kuroo llamó mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas del gimnasio con el resto del equipo. Tsukishima asintió en respuesta antes de mirar a Tobio una vez más.

—Pareces que ustedes dos están muy metidos en este... acto suyo. Puede que quieras invertir en algún tipo de encubrimiento. Aunque Oikawa siempre ha sido alguien a quien le gusta que su trabajo se exhiba —Con esas palabras de despedida, Tsukishima asintió hacia Kunimi y siguió a su equipo hasta la puerta.

Tobio estaba frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué Tsukishima no dijo lo que quería decir? La mitad del tiempo no tenía idea de lo que el otro chico estaba hablando.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Los ojos de Kunimi parpadeaban. Obviamente estaba tratando de contener una risa.

—A Oikawa-san le encanta que la gente vea su... trabajo. Creo que es su manera de reclamar una propiedad.

_“¿Reclamar? ¿Qué está?”_

El dolor agudo y punzante en el cuello. El latido que había metido en la parte de atrás de su mente por culpa de Oikawa.

Tobio prácticamente corrió del gimnasio al salón del club. Miró a su alrededor, feliz de ver que no había nadie a la vista, y caminó hacia el espejo más cercano donde lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

Allí, en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, había una marca de mordedura redonda.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobio estaba paseando. Se había despertado esa mañana a las cinco de la mañana y no había podido volver a dormirse. Había decidido salir a correr en vez de acostarse en la cama y eso le había llevado una buena hora de su tiempo. Luego se duchó y se preparó para el día. Desayunó. Y luego estaba de vuelta en su habitación y paseando. Su compañero de cuarto no se veía por ninguna parte (bien) así que no estaba molestando a nadie. Por décima vez en cinco minutos, Tobio miró el reloj. Siete veintiocho. Oikawa le había enviado un mensaje de texto la noche anterior diciendo que lo recogería a las ocho. Tobio realmente esperaba que el otro chico estuviera bromeando. Aun así... había empacado una bolsa de viaje. Por si acaso. Sería descortés si el mayor apareciera y Tobio tuviera que hacer las maletas.

¿Verdad?

Tobio se quedó helado al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Siete veintinueve. Nunca pensó que Oikawa llegaría temprano.

Tal vez no era él.

Tobio se dirigió hacia la puerta con cautela y la abrió. Kunimi le miró fijamente a través de un par de ojos soñolientos.

—¿Siempre abres la puerta así? —preguntó mientras pasaba junto a Tobio para entrar en la habitación. Tobio tenía una extraña sensación de déjà vu. ¿No habían hecho ya algo así?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tobio mientras seguía al otro chico dentro de su habitación. Kunimi estaba allí de pie, contemplando desde la cama de Tobio a su compañero de habitación. Se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en la cama de Tobio antes de estirarse.

—Oikawa-san me llamó anoche y me dijo que me asegurara de que estabas listo para irte. Tuve que despertar a las siete y media. En _sábado_ —Su nariz se arrugó de disgusto mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada de Tobio—. Dime que has hecho la maleta para que no tenga que levantarme.

Tobio señaló sin decir palabra hacia la bolsa de lona junto a la cama. Los labios de Kunimi se movieron.

—Bien. Cámbiate de ropa.

Tobio miró su ropa. No era nada diferentes de lo que él usaba normalmente.

—¿Por qué?

Y ahí se fue esa sonrisa.

—Porque no puedes ir a la casa de tu _novio_ a conocer a sus _padres_ como un niño de la calle. Cámbiate. Ahora.

¡No parecía un niño de la calle! Sacó la mandíbula con determinación.

—No tengo otra cosa. Esto está bien.

Kunimi frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

—No, no lo es. Y sé que tienes otras cosas. Un bonito par de vaqueros, al menos. Y una camisa con botones. No camisetas —Dejó salir un resoplido irritado y agarró la bolsa de lona—. No puedo creer que tenga que revisar las cosas que empacaste. Eres como un niño pequeño.

—¡Oye!

—¡Cámbiate!

Tobio siseó irritado y se dirigió a su armario. Miró su ropa con el ceño fruncido. No tenía nada de lo que dijo Kunimi. La mayoría de los vaqueros que tenía ya no le quedaban (estaban un poco apretados) y ciertamente no tenía camisas con botones. Escuchó un suspiro de irritación y luego los pasos se acercaron. Kunimi se acercó a su alrededor para agarrar un par de vaqueros negros y una camiseta polo blanca y negra.

—Estos.

—Los vaqueros son demasiado pequeños. Y la camisa está apretada —murmuró Tobio mientras empujaba la ropa lejos de él.

Kunimi puso los ojos en blanco y los empujó de regreso.

—Póntelos. Casi siempre estás nadando con la ropa puesta. Déjame ver.

Tobio frunció el ceño ante las palabras, pero hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Los vaqueros le quedaban muy ajustados, lo que le dificultaba moverse y la camisa se sentía como si estuviera unida a sus brazos y hombros. Las cejas de Kunimi se elevaron sorprendidas cuando le miró.

—Perfecto. Puede que le plantees a Oikawa un pequeño reto con ese aspecto.

—¿Eh?

Pero Kunimi ya se había dado la vuelta y tomado algunos objetos más del armario para colocarlos en la bolsa de lona. Tiró la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal al armario con asco.

—Voy a quemarlas mientras no estás —le dijo al chico crispado.

—¡No lo hagas!

El cuerpo de Tobio se puso tenso cuando un golpe volvió a sonar en la puerta. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj. Ocho. Exactamente ocho. Por supuesto que Oikawa llegaría justo a tiempo. Ni un minuto antes ni después. Perfecto.

—¿Vas a entender eso? —preguntó Kunimi perezosamente. Tobio agitó la cabeza. No. Mejor no hacerlo. Sólo deja que Oikawa piense que se ha ido y este se iría así Tobio no tendría que ir con él. Sí. Esa era una buena idea.

Pero se olvidó de Kunimi.

—Qué idiota —murmuró Kunimi mientras pasaba junto a Tobio, que agitaba la cabeza frenéticamente. Tiró de la puerta para abrirla—. Hola, Oikawa-san.

—¡Dormilón-chan! Pareces más soñoliento de lo normal. ¿Está listo Tobio-chan?

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando tengo que despertarme temprano para hacer de niñera —recalcó  Kunimi mientras se hacía a un lado—. Pero es bueno que lo haya hecho. Probablemente hubieras tenido un aneurisma si hubieras llegado aquí y Kageyama estuviera vestido de sudadera.

—¡¿Sudadera?! —gritó Oikawa mientras prácticamente corría hacia la habitación - solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Tobio. Sus ojos se apartaron de la cara de Tobio, bajaron hasta sus pies, y volvieron a levantarse lentamente. La cara de Tobio ardía cuando los ojos de Oikawa se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?—. ¿Kunimi? —llamó Oikawa, haciendo que el chico en cuestión le mirase sorprendido. Tobio se preguntó si Oikawa había llamado antes a Kunimi por su nombre. También se preguntó si Oikawa se estaba resfriando. Su voz era áspera. No quería estar con él todo el fin de semana si estaba resfriado.

—... Sí, ¿Oikawa-san?

—Creo que te debo un favor.

Kunimi escondió una sonrisa tras su mano.

—Sí, Oikawa-san. Me aseguraré de reclamarlo.

Oikawa asintió, sus ojos sin dejar de mirar a Tobio.

—Toma tu bolso, Tobio-chan. Necesitamos tomar el próximo tren.

Tobio se encogió de hombros y cogió la bolsa que Kunimi había vuelto a empacar recientemente. Oikawa se volvió hacia Kunimi y dio las gracias al chico una vez más, muy a pesar de la confusión de Tobio, antes de hacer que Tobio se dirigiese hacia la puerta.

—¡Cerraré con llave! —mencionó Kunimi mientras se metía en la cama de Tobio. Tobio pensó en protestar pero Oikawa se deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros y rápidamente se olvidó del otro primer año.

—Vamos, Tobio-chan.

Tobio se dejó llevar fuera de los dormitorios y atravesó el campus hasta la estación de tren más cercana. Oikawa estuvo extrañamente callado todo el tiempo, sin molestarse en burlarse de Tobio cuando se tropezó con un bordillo. Simplemente deslizó el brazo desde los hombros de Tobio hasta la cintura y le ayudó a recuperar la orientación antes de volver a avanzar, sin mover el brazo a su posición anterior sobre los hombros de Tobio.

—El tren debería llegar en diez minutos —dijo finalmente mientras él y Tobio esperaban allí—. Supongo que debería contarte un poco sobre mi familia antes de que lleguemos. Y tú y yo necesitamos inventar una historia creíble... algo que realmente recuerdes —reflexionó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que dejó a Tobio sin palabras. ¿Oikawa había olvidado quién era? Nunca miró a Tobio así. Nunca.

—Veamos... mi padre es dueño de una pequeña empresa de consultoría que parece que se está haciendo más popular —dijo Oikawa en voz baja mientras más y más gente se unía a ellos en espera del tren—. Creo que quiere que me case con una hija de una de las grandes empresas para ayudarlo en su negocio. También quiere que me reúna con él allí y me haga cargo, pero me niego a hacerlo. Probablemente habrá discusiones, así que prepárate ahora. Mi madre se queda en casa y finge que no sabe que su padre se acuesta con su asistente. Es una buena mujer, te caerá bien. Mi hermana tuvo a Takeru, mi sobrino, justo después de graduarse de la secundaria. El padre de Takeru se fue a la universidad y nunca se ha puesto en contacto con ellos. Viven con mis padres y mi hermana trabaja para mi padre. Lo que demuestra que ella debería ser la que se convierta en el próximo CEO, no yo. Takeru probablemente se convertirá en tu mejor amigo. Le encanta el voleibol y sigue sorprendido de que el "chico raro" que me hizo una reverencia fuera Kageyama Tobio, el genio armador —Oikawa puso los ojos en blanco y Tobio se preguntó cuánto le molestaba esa frase al chico mayor. Eso molestaba mucho a Tobio—. Vio uno de tus partidos en tu tercer año de secundaria y me ha estado preguntando por ti durante meses. Se pondrá furioso porque hemos estado saliendo y yo no lo mencioné —dijo feliz con una chispa de maldad en los ojos—. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora. Así que... pensemos en lo que vamos a decirles.

La cabeza de Tobio daba vueltas. ¿Su padre se acostaba con su asistente? ¿Su madre lo sabía? ¿Y estaban bien? El señor Oikawa quería que su hijo se hiciera cargo de su negocio y Oikawa... ¿qué iba a hacer?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que no te ibas a hacer cargo del negocio —aclaró Tobio mientras miraba al chico mayor frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Ah —asintió Oikawa al interrogado—. Soy un estudiante de astrofísica. Los negocios no me interesan. Tampoco la consultoría.

¿Astrofísica?

—¿No es eso realmente difícil? ¿Cómo es que todavía tienes tiempo para jugar voleibol? ¿Y ser el capitán?

Oikawa le miró como si fuese un idiota. Ah. Esa era una mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado cuando era un niño.

—Porque me encanta. No voy a dejarlo hasta que tenga que hacerlo, Tobio-chan. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a hacer una prueba para la selección nacional?

Tobio asintió una vez con la cabeza. Sí, ese era el objetivo futuro. Pero.

—Necesito terminar mi licenciatura primero. Le prometí a mamá que terminaría la escuela antes de intentar algo con el voleibol.

Oikawa le miró pensativo.

—¿Tu madre? Me acuerdo de ella. Solía esperar por ti después del entrenamiento. Siempre fue muy amable.

Tobio se mordió el labio y asintió una vez, intentando no dejar caer las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Sí. Lo era.

La cabeza de Oikawa chasqueó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras. Tobio mantuvo sus propios ojos fijos en el suelo, mientras explicaba.

—Murió durante mi tercer año en Karasuno. Sabíamos que iba a pasar. Fue diagnosticada cuando yo estaba en la secundaria.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó.

—No tenía... lo siento, Tobio-chan.

—Por eso no podía asistir a Chuo ni a las otras grandes escuelas que me querían —explicó Tobio—. Incluso con la beca deportiva, cuestan demasiado dinero. Todavía estoy pagando los tratamientos médicos y necesito salvar lo que pueda. La beca deportiva cubrió mi matrícula.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto a Oikawa? No era como si estuvieran cerca. ¡Esta era la segunda vez que se veían en años! Y no habían sido amigos antes. Nunca le habría dicho esas cosas en el pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué le confiaba la información ahora?

—Lo entiendo, dijo Oikawa en voz baja—. Entonces, ¿qué grado estás buscando?

Tobio dudó. Hasta ahora, todas las personas a las que les dijo se habían reído de él, pensando que estaba bromeando. Todos se habían disculpado y pensaron que era genial después de que él se lo explicara, pero no estaba seguro de si quería hablar de ello ahora. Miró a los suaves ojos de Oikawa.

—Enseñar —dijo instantáneamente.

Cerró los ojos y esperó la habitual risa incrédula, pero no llegó.

—Hmm —dijo Oikawa lentamente—. ¿Enseñar? Es una elección interesante, Tobio-chan. ¿Alguna razón detrás de esto?

Tobio miró sorprendido al armador mayor.

—Yo... Takeda-sensei. Me ayudó mucho cuando llegué a Karasuno y... quiero hacerlo. Ayudar a niños como yo. Y puedo entrenar voleibol también.

Oikawa sonrió y apretó la cadera de Tobio, haciendo que el chico saltara un poco antes de que un rubor se apoderase de su cara.

—Eso es muy admirable, Tobio-chan. Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría orgullosa.

Tobio apretó la mandíbula.

—Gracias, Oikawa-san.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué dije sobre el _san_? Este fin de semana es sólo Oikawa. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, Oikawa-san.

—¡Tobio-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estoy :D  
> Y les traigo doble capítulo.  
> Espero los disfruten.  
> <3 Me encantaría leer que opinan.


	10. Chapter 10

Los dos muchachos se apresuraron a subir al tren cuando éste se detuvo y rápidamente encontraron asientos uno al lado del otro.

—Nunca se nos ocurrió una historia, Tobio-chan —dijo Oikawa en voz baja mientras más gente empezaba a encontrar lugares para sentarse.

Tobio asintió lentamente. Era verdad. Realmente no habían pensado en nada. Pero.

—Creo que eso depende de ti, Oikawa-san. No sé qué creerá tu familia.

—¡Basta ya con el _san_!

Los labios de Tobio temblaron y rápidamente levantó una mano para cubrir sus labios. Incluso después de tres años en Karasuno, la gente de su equipo se había echado atrás o se había estremecido cada vez que les sonreía. Las cejas de Oikawa se arrugaron mientras le miraba pero no hizo comentarios. En vez de eso, arrojó su brazo sobre los hombros de Tobio y puso al niño contra él. Tobio le parpadeó sorprendido, pero Oikawa solo sonrió.

—Necesitamos practicar.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Tobio se apoyó completamente en Oikawa y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo lo estaba haciendo porque necesitaban estar cómodos el uno con el otro si querían conseguirlo. Esa fue también la razón por la que su corazón latía tan rápido. Porque le preocupaba que los atraparan y que la familia de Oikawa se enfadara con él.

... ¿Verdad?

—Muy bien, pensemos —dijo Oikawa suspirando mientras volvía los ojos hacia el techo—. Siempre es más fácil tener una sola historia para no confundirnos más tarde. Dormilón-chan le dijo a tu equipo que hemos estado juntos desde preparatoria, ¿verdad?

Tobio asintió con la cabeza.

—Y que lo mantuvimos en secreto, pero su equipo lo sabía.

—Sí, habría sido difícil mantener algo así en secreto —contestó Oikawa con indiferencia—. Bueno, podemos trabajar con eso.

Tobio miró con incredulidad al chico mayor.

—¿Cómo? No podíamos hablarnos sin discutir ¡Me sorprende que estemos hablando ahora! —murmuró las últimas palabras con asombro, su cabeza comenzando a latir. Oikawa iba a hacer esto aún más complicado de lo que ya era. Y Tobio iba a estropear algo porque no sería capaz de mantenerlo todo en orden.

—La fina línea entre el amor y el odio, Tobio-chan —dijo Oikawa con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Podemos hacer que funcione! ¡No dudes de mí!

Tobio se mofó.

—¿Dudar de tu habilidad para fingir una situación? Nunca.

Oikawa graznó en voz alta, ganándose varias miradas de desaprobación. Inclinó la cabeza para disculparse y luego miró a Tobio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tobio-chan, creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo con Cuatro ojos. Recuérdame que ponga fin a eso.

—Ahora tengo a Kunimi en mi equipo —le recordó Tobio al otro chico—. Probablemente es tan malo como Tsukishima. ¡Y tú eres la razón por la que ellos dos están interactuando! ¡Me las había arreglado para mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro durante la preparatoria!

—Me disculpo —respondió Oikawa riendo—. Veo que puede ser una mala decisión.

Tobio asintió con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Oikawa seguía riéndose a su lado. Realmente fue una idea horrible. Los dos eran demasiado parecidos para el gusto de Tobio. Y los dos se confabulan contra él después del partido de práctica lo demostraron. Tuvo suerte de que Tsukishima hubiese sido llamado tan rápidamente.

Hablando de ese incidente...

La mano de Tobio salió disparada y golpeó ligeramente a Oikawa en el estómago. El otro chico se masajeo sorprendido, pero hasta Tobio sabía que la moción no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué fue eso?

Tobio frunció el ceño y señaló hacia cierta marca que adornaba su cuello. Oikawa dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa y luego inclinó su cabeza una vez más ante las miradas que recibió.

—Realmente vas a ser malo para mi salud, Tobio-chan. Nunca he tenido tantas miradas podridas.

—Mentira —dijo Tobio sin pensar—. Siempre tienes esas miradas cuando estás en la cancha.

Oikawa parecía ofendido.

—¡Pero eso es voleibol, Tobio-chan! ¡Por lo general soy educado y me gusta fuera de eso!

Tobio no se molestó en responder a esa sentencia escandalosa. En vez de eso, giró la cabeza y observó cómo pasaba el paisaje. Estaba nervioso. Incluso con la información que le habían dado sobre la familia de Oikawa, no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer o decir. Tobio era torpe en sus mejores días. ¿Por qué pensó Oikawa que al hacer creer a su familia que estaba con Tobio, de entre todas las personas, no necesitaría asistir a la reunión matrimonial? Sus padres probablemente terminarían queriendo avanzar una vez que lo conocieran.

Al menos Takeru estaría de su lado. Aunque sólo sea porque le gustaba el voleibol.

—Bueno, así que mi familia probablemente ha oído vuestros nombres unas cuantas veces a lo largo de los años —dijo de repente Oikawa y la cabeza de Tobio se giró para verlo—. Especialmente en la secundaria. Y mi último año de secundaria. No era exactamente... reservado sobre lo que sentía por ti.

Los hombros de Tobio estaban tensos.

—Genial. Perfecto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto va a funcionar?

—¡Escucha, Tobio-chan! —Insistió Oikawa, su brazo apretando sobre los hombros de Tobio—. ¡Eso es realmente algo bueno! Mi hermana siempre se burlaba de mí porque decía que la única razón por la que me quejaba tanto de ti era porque estaba enamorado de ti en secreto.

¿Qué?

—¡Y podemos usar eso! Podemos decir que tú y yo nos volvimos a ver después de que Karasuno ganara las nacionales en tu primer año y hablamos. Y me di cuenta de que Aoi tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Especialmente desde que me iba a ir después de la preparatoria. Así que empezamos a salir, pero decidimos mantenerlo casual. Podemos decir que nos veíamos cada vez que volvía a Miyagi y que siempre te veía cuando estabas en Tokio. Y luego decidimos intentarlo después de que te mudaras a Tokio para ir a la escuela. De esa manera no pueden cuestionar por qué nunca dije nada o por qué mencioné salir con otras personas, ya que no éramos exclusivos en ese momento, y por qué ahora decidimos hacer la relación más seria.

Tobio agitó la cabeza mientras intentaba procesar la información. Pero.

—¿Tu hermana pensó que estabas enamorado de mí?

—¡¿Es eso lo único que me has oído decir?!

No, no, no lo fue. Pero Tobio no quería hacer comentarios sobre eso. Porque tenía un extraño sentimiento.

—¿No van a saber que no nos veíamos cuando estabas en casa?

—No. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Iwa-chan o Mattsun y Makki. Ya les he dicho lo que está pasando y han accedido a respaldarme si es necesario. Puede que tengas que actuar como si los conocieras muy bien si aparecen en la casa.

—¿Cuál es Mattsun otra vez? Y Makki.

Oikawa suspiró.

—Número dos y tres de cuando estaba en Seijoh.

—Cierto —dijo Tobio, recordando al chico alto de pelo oscuro y al de pelo más ligero y claro que siempre parecía pegado a su lado—. Pero, ¿cuál es cuál? ¿Y esos son sus verdaderos nombres?

Oikawa le parpadeó.

—No. Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Makki era el número tres. Mattsun tenía el dos.

Cierto. Podría recordarlo.

Tal vez.

—Solo habla con Iwa-chan —decidió Oikawa con voz cansada—. Les diré a Makki y Mattsun que lleven la conversación contigo si los tres tienen que interactuar. Probablemente lo esperaban de todos modos.

Las cejas de Tobio se arrugaron.

—¡Hey!

—¿Qué? No eres la persona más sociable, Tobio-chan.

Tobio lo sabía. Diablos, él había estado pensando lo mismo unos momentos antes. ¿Pero por qué ardían las palabras cuando salían de la boca de Oikawa?

—¿Entonces por qué me llevas?

—Porque eres el único que hará que esto funcione—dijo Oikawa con firmeza. Tobio le miró sorprendido. ¿Qué _demonios_ significa eso?

—Pero.

—No te preocupes, Tobio-chan. Ahora, ¿recuerdas la historia?

Tobio frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No es tan difícil. Nos reunimos después de las nacionales. Decidimos tener una cita casual cada vez que volvías para descansar. Empezamos a salir en serio cuando me gradué de la preparatoria.

Oikawa asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Perfecto. Ahora, ¿hay algo que deba saber? ¿Algún romance pasado o rumor que pueda llegar a oídos de mis padres?

—No. Estaba ocupado con mi madre.

Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron de arrepentimiento durante un momento.

—Es verdad. Lo siento, Tobio-chan. Trataré de alejar a mis padres de ese tema. ¿De acuerdo?

Tobio se encogió de hombros pero evitó los ojos de Oikawa.

—No es un secreto, Oikawa-san.

—Pero todavía no es algo de lo que quieras hablar —La otra mano de Oikawa, la que no estaba sobre los hombros de Tobio, se movió vacilante hacia el chico y le tomó suavemente la mejilla. Los ojos de Tobio se elevaron para encontrarse con unos de color marrón claro fijos en él y sintió como se le quedaba el aliento atrapado en el pecho. Oikawa le dio una sonrisa suave, una sonrisa que Tobio no había visto antes. No era una de las sonrisas que dirigía a sus fans, ni la que usaba cuando intentaba salir de los problemas. Ni siquiera fue la sonrisa espeluznante que te da escalofríos en la columna vertebral. No, éste era mucho más suave y tenía menos dientes de lo normal. Las palmas de las manos de Tobio comenzaron a sudar.

—Me encargaré de ello, Tobio-chan.

Tobio asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, seguro de que si intentaba hablar, en realidad no podría decir nada. Esa sonrisa cruzó la cara de Oikawa una vez más y luego su mano cayó.

—Bien. ¿Algo más en lo que tengamos que pensar? Quiero decir, creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para responder a cualquier pregunta que puedan tener... y siempre me observaste con la misma atención para hacer lo mismo —Las mejillas de Tobio se encendieron. Quería discutir el punto pero estaba bastante seguro de que Oikawa tenía razón—. Así que supongo que solo esperamos que todo salga bien. Intenta dormir un poco, Tobio-chan. Todavía nos quedan otras dos horas y te ves agotado. Y, confía en mí, es probable que necesites todo el sueño que puedas conseguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos leemos luego!  
> owo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la ausencia, bueno me escape un momento para traducir este capítulo.  
> Espero lo disfruten ;D   
> Los momentos difíciles parecen llegar.

Tobio estaba despierto cuando el tren llegó a la estación. Sus manos resonaban desde donde estaban en su regazo y sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente. Esto era todo. Iba a bajarse del tren, conocer a la familia de Oikawa Tooru, y mentirles durante todo el fin de semana.

—Cálmate, Tobio-chan —murmuró Oikawa. Tobio solo podía ver como su pálida mano se movía hacia su propia mano ligeramente más bronceada. Su cálida mano cubrió la de Tobio y la separó antes de entrelazar la mano derecha de Tobio con su izquierda. Tobio se quedó sin aliento—. Realmente eres un desastre. Oye... ¿estás respirando?

Tobio dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones ante las palabras. Respirar. Cierto. Necesitaba hacer eso. Rápidamente apartó su mano de las manos de Oikawa. 

—Bien. Estoy bien.

Podía ver a Oikawa estudiándole por el rabillo del ojo pero miró hacia abajo y continuó ignorándolo mientras intentaba controlar sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos que le dijeron que debería volver a Tokio. Que no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero incluso él tuvo que admitir que Oikawa, a su manera, había intentado ayudarle. En realidad, ayudarle. Tenía la atención de Oikawa... y no de una manera negativa. Tobio, de doce años, estaba saltando dentro de su cabeza. Pero Tobio, de dieciocho años, se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena.

El fuerte suspiro de Oikawa hizo que Tobio se liberase de sus pensamientos. El mayor se puso en pie y levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, estirándose cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

—Vamos, Tobio-chan. Hora de irse.  
Tobio se puso rápidamente en pie y se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas. Sus hombros se endurecieron un poco al colocarse un pesado brazo sobre sus hombros. 

—No sé si alguien va a estar aquí para recibirnos —dijo Oikawa con humildad. La cabeza de Tobio se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar al chico más alto. Sus ojos marrones claros estaban escudriñando sistemáticamente a la multitud. Tobio tragó con fuerza cuando los dos se detuvieron una vez que se apartaron de la gente que intentaba subir al tren. Pero Oikawa agitó la cabeza un momento después. 

—Aquí no. Qué lástima.

—¡Basurakawa!

La cabeza de Tobio se inclinó hacia un lado y Oikawa emitió un estridente chillido. Iwaizumi Hajime, unos años mayor que él, con el mismo pelo en forma de espiga y la misma mirada entrecerrada, estaba de pie justo detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 

—Él realmente te enredó en esto, ¿eh, Kageyama? Honestamente, no pensé que lo harías.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡No digas eso! ¡Puede huir! —Oikawa se quejó, su brazo desapareciendo de los hombros de Tobio. No iba a pensar en el hecho de que de repente estaba mucho más frío de lo que había estado un momento antes.

Debió haber traído su chaqueta.

—¡Cállate, Mierdakawa! ¡Puede correr si quiere! —Iwaizumi se quebró con una mirada. Las cejas de Oikawa se arrugaron juntas y envió una mueca en dirección a su mejore amigo. Tobio miró entre los dos chicos, preguntándose si debía dar un paso atrás, pero luego el ceño fruncido se rompió. Los brazos de Iwaizumi cayeron y Oikawa se lanzó hacia el otro chico con un fuerte grito de felicidad. Iwaizumi se rió mientras cogía al otro chico y los dos se abrazaron durante un breve instante antes de separarse. Los ojos de Tobio se entrecerraron. Los dos estaban más unidos que nunca.

¿Por qué Oikawa no le había pedido a Iwaizumi que fuera su novio de mentira?

Probablemente sea mejor que Tobio.

Una extraña sensación apareció en su pecho ante ese pensamiento. Frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de los dos chicos que hablaban en voz alta delante de él. ¿Qué... qué fue esto? Se lo recordó en su primer año en Karasuno y fue expulsado del juego con Seijoh. Cuando pusieron a Sugawara en lugar de a él. O cuando Tsukishima le dijo que quería que Tobio le hiciera lo mismo que Akaashi durante su segundo año en el campo de entrenamiento. O cada vez que veía a Kunimi y Kindaichi hablando y riendo juntos después de su pelea de hace años.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuál era ese sentimiento. 

No le gustó.

—¡¿Kageyama? ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Tobio se fijaron en su nombre. Iwaizumi se había movido y ahora estaba de pie frente a él, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Tobio asintió instantáneamente y el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi se hizo más pronunciado. Se detuvo un momento y luego miró por encima de su hombro a Oikawa. 

—Sabes, realmente no era una broma. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

Tobio intentó pensar en lo que haría Oikawa si Tobio realmente se marchaba en ese momento. Le había dicho a su familia que traería a alguien a casa con él. Si Tobio desapareciese, ¿a quién traería Oikawa? Miró fijamente a los oscuros ojos mirándole con preocupación y su mente se fijó en una imagen de Oikawa agarrado de la mano de Iwaizumi y presentándole como su novio.

...Oh, ese sentimiento había vuelto.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente Tobio, agitando la cabeza y esperando que la imagen se dispersase rápidamente—. ¡Yo lo haré!

Iwaizumi aún parecía no estar convencido, pero Oikawa gritó alegremente y se dirigió una vez más al lado de Tobio. 

—¿Ves, Iwa-chan? ¡Todo está bien! Ahora, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Tú eres el que me dijo que vendrías a esta hora —dijo Iwaizumi, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Le dije a tu madre que te recogería. Ella está planeando una gran cena esta noche para impresionar a tu novio —le envió una brillante sonrisa a Tobio. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y supo que se estaba sonrojando. Iwaizumi se rio y se adelantó para coger la bolsa de lona de Tobio de su hombro. La tiró por encima de su propio hombro mientras Tobio le parpadeaba sorprendido—. Vamos, pongámonos en marcha.

—¿No vas a llevar la mía?

—De ninguna manera.

—¡Grosero, Iwa-chan! —gritó Oikawa mientras su mano volvía a encontrar la de Tobio. Él solo pudo parpadear, sorprendido y ligeramente confundido, antes de que Oikawa le llevase a través de la estación detrás de Iwaizumi.

—¡No me importa! ¡Deja de tirar de Kageyama como un idiota!  
Iwaizumi se dirigió hacia su coche y Tobio se deslizó rápidamente hacia el asiento trasero. Oikawa se rio mientras lo hacía pero el otro chico no le detuvo y él mismo se sentó al lado de Iwaizumi. 

—Entonces, Iwa-chan, ¿cómo va todo? ¿La escuela está bien? ¿Ya te arrepientes de haber abandonado el voleibol?  
Iwaizumi gimió. 

—Sabía que eso iba a surgir —murmuró. Los ojos de Tobio se abrieron de par en par ¿Iwaizumi había abandonado el voleibol? ¿Ya no jugaba? Pero... pero ¿por qué haría eso? Los ojos de Iwaizumi se encontraron con los de Tobio en el espejo retrovisor y el chico mayor volvió a gemir—. Tienes que estar bromeando. Tiene la misma mirada en su cara que tú cuando te lo dije.

—¡Porque Iwa-chan debería seguir jugando! —dijo instantáneamente Oikawa, girándose en su asiento y mirando a Tobio—. Iwa-chan dice que tiene mucho que estudiar y que ya no tiene tiempo para jugar.

—¡No tengo tiempo para jugar en el equipo! ¡Sigo jugando por diversión!

—¿No es una locura, Tobio-chan? ¡Nadie más está de acuerdo conmigo!

—Porque todos los demás tienen otras cosas que quieren hacer con sus vidas, Basurakawa. No todos nosotros tenemos la meta de ser profesionales.

Oikawa frunció el ceño y se volvió en su asiento con enfado. 

—Sí, sí. Lo sé.

Tobio se mordió el labio y se apartó de los dos chicos. Oikawa se especializó en astrofísica. No le había dicho ni una palabra a Tobio de que quería ser profesional. Pero... bueno, no era como si no fuera una posibilidad. No con la forma en que Oikawa jugó y la forma en que fue capaz de reunir a su equipo. Acababa de crecer aún más impresionante durante su tiempo en el equipo de la universidad. Oikawa podría tener una oportunidad. Incluso más que Tobio.

—Tu madre está emocionada —dijo Iwaizumi, cambiando de tema—. No paraba de decir que habías encontrado a alguien. Tu padre parece un poco... irritado.

—Estoy seguro —murmuró Oikawa mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y miraba por la ventana—. Estoy seguro de que esto ha destruido completamente cualquier plan que tenía para mí.

Iwaizumi no respondió y Tobio sintió que la preocupación crecía en su pecho. Si Oikawa hubiese estado exagerando, estaba seguro de que el chico habría respondido. El hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho... bueno, hizo que Tobio se preguntara qué tan “irritado” estaba el padre de Oikawa.

—¿E Izumi?

—En algún lugar entre los dos —contestó al instante Iwaizumi—. Ella parece feliz por ti, pero también tiene que lidiar con tu padre y con las cosas de la compañía. Está estresada, Oikawa.

Oikawa suspiró y Tobio lo vio cerrar los ojos en el reflejo de la ventana. 

—¿Cómo está Takeru? No he hablado con él desde hace un par de semanas.

—Lo de siempre. Obsesionado con el voleibol y tratando de ignorar todo lo demás que sucede a su alrededor —dijo Iwaizumi con una ligera sonrisa—. Es un chico fuerte.

Oikawa asintió. 

—Supongo que tiene que serlo —murmuró. Se sentó de repente y se puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara. Tobio se dio cuenta de por qué un segundo después cuando Iwaizumi se detuvo junto a una gran casa de estilo occidental. Había dos personas de pie afuera saludando al coche.

Oikawa estaba fuera del coche en el momento en que se detuvo y Tobio dudó en hacer lo mismo. La mujer, que sin duda era la madre de Oikawa, abrazó a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo. Su pelo era del mismo tono que el de Oikawa y Tobio reconoció algunos de los rasgos faciales familiares. A pesar de que su altura era más corta que la de su hijo, Oikawa parecía estar luchando para alejarse de sus pequeños brazos. La segunda persona era más familiar, si no mayor. Era el mismo chico que Tobio había visto hace años cuando se encontró con Oikawa frente al centro de la ciudad. El chico que había tomado una foto de Tobio inclinándose ante Oikawa.

El sobrino.

—Este podría no ser un fin de semana divertido —dijo Iwaizumi, y fue entonces cuando Tobio se dio cuenta de que el niño mayor también se había quedado en el coche—. No sé cuánto te ha dicho Oikawa, pero su padre —la voz de Iwaizumi se convirtió en un gruñido ante la palabra—, puede ser un poco prepotente. Solo... solo deja que Oikawa se encargue de ello. Si necesitas escapar, llámame y puedes quedarte en la mía.

—¿Tuya?

Iwaizumi asintió y lentamente abrió la puerta. 

—Sí. Me quedé aquí para la universidad. —Tobio lo sabía—. También Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Somos compañeros de cuarto. No les importara. No es raro que Oikawa termine en nuestro sofá cuando está en la ciudad.  
El pecho de Tobio se apretó. Una cosa era que Iwaizumi le dijera que podía quedarse si las cosas iban mal. Otra cosa era saber que Oikawa había sido expulsado de la casa de su familia.

Lo hizo sentir... irritado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Tobio abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Iwaizumi ya estaba sacando sus bolsas de lona y las de Oikawa del maletero del coche. 

—¡Oh! ¿Es él? —La mujer que aún agarraba a Oikawa preguntó en voz alta, dejando que su hijo escapase de ella y respirase con dificultad—. ¡Oh, mírate! —Avanzó excitada—. Soy Oikawa Mari. Tooru me ha hablado mucho de.

—¡Obaachan! —Una nueva y más joven voz intervino. Tobio miró hacia abajo. Takeru le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, su mano agarrando la camisa de su abuela—. ¡Ese es Kageyama! ¡Kageyama Tobio! ¡El genio de Karasuno! Bueno, solía ser.  
Tobio tuvo que forzarse a no acobardarse ante las palabras. Un genio del arte. Uno pensaría que después de todos los años que había estado jugando, después de todos los años que le habían lanzado esas palabras, habría llegado a ignorarlas. 

—Espera... ¡¿Tú eres con quien el tío Tooru está saliendo?!

—Sí.

Takeru se volvió hacia su tío con mejillas rojas y ojos filosos. 

—¡Tío Tooru! ¡Nunca dijiste que era Kageyama Tobio! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
Oikawa, que finalmente había recuperado el aliento, puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Es Tobio-chan. ¿Por qué lo haría? —Su mano se metió en la de Tobio. Por primera vez, Tobio apretó más fuerte. Vio a Oikawa hacer una leve mueca de dolor por el rabillo del ojo, pero no le hizo aflojar el agarre. Necesitaba algo para castigarle y Oikawa fue el que le llevó a esta situación en primer lugar.

—¡Es Kageyama Tobio!

—Es el mismo mocoso malcriado con el que fui a la escuela intermedia y contra el que jugué en la secundaria —dijo Oikawa con brusquedad mientras entrecerraba los ojos a su sobrino. Tobio se quedó boquiabierto y supo que no era el único que había oído la risa apagada que venía detrás de él. 

—Si te portas bien, quizá Tobio practique contigo más tarde.

Los ojos de Takeru se iluminaron y corrió alrededor de Tobio y Oikawa hacia Iwaizumi. 

—¿Es esa la bolsa de Kageyama-san? ¡La llevaré yo! 

Otra risita, esta vez más fuerte que la primera. 

—Esta sí lo es. Este es de tu tío.

—Ew. Puedes llevar esa.

—¡Hey! —soltó Oikawa—. Pequeño estúpido.

—¡Tooru!

—... adorable niño —Oikawa terminó con una sonrisa obviamente falsa. Sus ojos brillaron en retribución mientras Takeru sacaba la lengua y corría hacia la casa con la bolsa de Tobio en sus manos.

—Buena salvada —murmuró Iwaizumi. Le dio a Oikawa su propia bolsa y se dirigió hacia el coche—. ¡Ustedes dos avísenme cuando quieran reunirse mañana! Makki y Mattsun están emocionados por ver a Kageyama.

—Sí, sí —respondió Oikawa. Ni siquiera miraba a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la casa frente a él. Sus hombros se estaban enderezando. Su mano apretando la de Tobio. Y sus ojos tenían ese brillo en ellos. El que siempre estaba ahí justo antes de un partido. Cuando se preparaba para un partido difícil.

Pero esto no era un juego.

Esta era la casa de la familia Oikawa.

—Bueno —dijo Mari, abrazando el lado libre de Oikawa—. Entremos. ¡He hecho todos tus favoritos! Izumi lo está viendo mientras yo venía a saludarte. Y tu padre te está esperando. Estoy segura de que estará tan emocionado como yo por conocer a Tobio-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAO!!  
>  :9


End file.
